Echo
by Yiyukimo-ak
Summary: Solo Mycroft podía escucharlo. Observaba a su alrededor y todos parecían omitirlo, pero no él. Siempre estuvo ahí, a su lado, acompañándolo a lo largo de su vida. Más nunca supo apreciar el eco que siempre dejaba la voz de Gregory Lestrade, aún cuando este estaba a su lado todos los días. Participa en el reto personal "En retroceso".
1. When all wasn't well

Pues... se que dije dos semanas, pero no fue así... Así que sin más, les dejo este capítulo de esta historia, la cual el una de las historias base.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

De antemano me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía, pero siempre se me logran escapar unas cuantas aún cuando lo checo.

**Jason Walker - Echo: **_watch?v=pxpLxb5jHO0 ... watch?v=xKCGkxvNDVc -cualquiera de las dos están bien, solo que la segunda es la versión del autor en vivo-_

Está situado después de la tercera temporada de Sherlock, es una idea loca que me viene rondando desde hace meses, cuando terminé de verla.

**Esta historia participa de un reto personal al cual yo he titulado "En Retroceso". **

Sin más, empecemos.

* * *

><p><strong>I. <strong>**_When all wasn't well_**

_Un disparo._

_Fue lo único que hizo eco en aquella habitación._

* * *

><p>Por lo general aquella casa era silenciosa, pacifica. Pero últimamente el ruido la había azotado, convirtiéndola en un verdadero campo de guerra, un completo festín para las aves de rapiña. Y aquello no hacía más que molestar a Lestrade.<p>

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Greg! — soltó el pelirrojo, molesto, sin abandonar su posición. — No seas ridículo.

_Greg_. Lo había llamado Greg. Mycroft estaba en verdad molesto. Llevaban alrededor de dos años de relación y durante todo ese tiempo ambos habían adoptado una forma de hablarse y tratarse; cordial y respetuosa por parte del menor y alivianada y risueña por parte del mayor. Y el llamarlo con el diminutivo de su nombre no era más que indicar que las cosas iban mal, muy mal.

Lestrade procesó las palabras de su pareja, soltando el aire que había retenido dentro de sí mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz. No quería caer en la provocación del mayor de los Holmes. Después de todo tenía experiencia en cómo tratar a un Holmes.

— No estoy siendo ridículo, Mycroft — su voz gruesa le temblaba por la ira contenida. — Simplemente estoy diciendo que...

— Se lo que estás diciendo, Gregory — sonó más calmado, pero aun con el enojo queriendo escapar de él. — No soy estúpido. Pero debes de entender que tengo prioridades.

Y con esas palabras, la serenidad del mayor se quebró.

— Vaya, prioridades — pronunció con ironía. — Pensé que yo estaba entre tus prioridades.

— Lo estás, pero-

— No soy de las primeras... — se adelantó a decir con amargura. Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo. — Lo entiendo.

El pelirrojo gruñó con fuerza.

— No quieras parecer la víctima, Greg.

— No lo quiero parecer...

— Ya te estas pareciendo al dramático de Sherlock — apuntó el mayor de los Holmes, su volumen de voz pareciendo ser más estable. — Además, no entiendo por qué haces tanto drama, he llegado más tarde otros días. No le veo el punto razonable a esto, ni siquiera es nuestro día compartido.

Y de repente, todo lo que había hecho ese día había dejado de tener importancia. Ni la gran cena, ni el tiempo en que pasó buscando aquel regalo, ni todos los días que había invertido en buscar el tipo de lirio que tanto amaba Mycroft, ni el hecho de que hubiera dejado el crédito de su caso a Dimmock por salir temprano para estar en su casa. El muy maldito había olvidado el día, SU día.

El corazón de Lestrade se contrajo en su interior, sintiendo como era desgarrado poco a poco. Se sentía herido. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Llevaba planeando esto desde meses atrás y Mycroft estaba consciente de ello, hasta le había dicho que estaría ahí, se lo había prometido.

"_Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Gregory_".

"_Lo sé_".

Aún tenía aquella conversación grabada en su memoria y justamente se encargaba de torturarlo, haciéndolo sentir más miserable de lo que ya estaba. Creía en sus palabras, ¡Maldita sea, siempre lo había hecho! Porque el político era su debilidad, su maldito talón de Aquiles, y siempre se había tomado su palabra como ley desde ese día, que él recordaba bien. Por eso le dolía más.

Sus manos se hicieron puños y sus ojos se habían cerrado, evitando que el otro lo viera llorar. Ya no podía darse el lujo de ceder ante él, como siempre lo hacía, aun cuando estuviera en lo correcto y no era quien debía de pedir disculpas.

— ¡Claro! — exclamó el mayor visiblemente molesto y perdiendo el control de todo. — No hay sentido en nada de esto, puesto que no hay razón de nada. ¡El gran _hombre_ _de_ _hielo_ le es difícil el identificar porque las personas se enojan, ya que este no puede permitirse el sentir nada!

La voz de Lestrade había elevado su volumen, volviéndose unos potentes gritos. Sus manos se habían agitado mientras hablaba. Clara señal de que había perdido el control y ya le daba jodidamente igual si Mycroft podía leer a través de eso.

El rostro del político se había arrugado en seña total de enojo. El inspector sabía muy bien que aquellas palabras lo calaban en lo más profundo, justamente por ello la había usado, quería lastimarlo igual o más de lo que él estaba, que su orgullo se dañara de la misma forma que la de él. Sabía que se arrepentiría de aquello después, ya que estuviera calmado, pero en ese momento solo buscaba derribar a la imponente torre que figuraba el político. Si él caía en un vacío, se traería al pelirrojo en el acto.

Ahora que ambos estaban enojados, sabía bien que todo aquello no acabaría en nada bueno.

— El sentir algo por una _cosa_ es solo una pérdida de tiempo, solo lleva a un mundo ridículo y que no vale absolutamente para nada.

¿Acaso acababa de llamarle cosa y pérdida de tiempo?

— ¡Estoy harto de esto, Mycroft! — gritó exasperado.

— Nadie te está pidiendo que lo soportes, Gregory — la voz del político era como un glacial, fría y cortante, por lo que acabó con lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza al aludido.

El lugar comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pequeño, asfixiándolo. Por ello, el tiempo en que le tomó tomar aquella decisión fue relativamente fugaz.

— Tienes razón. Me largo de aquí — las palabras le salieron en automático, al igual que sus movimientos.

Salió de la sala y se dispuso a ir hacia su habitación. Tomó su maletín del trabajo, una mochila con algo de ropa, su billetera y su teléfono móvil y volvió hasta el primer piso, a la puerta principal. En la sala se encontró a Mycroft, quien seguía plantado en su lugar, la mirada perdida hacía un punto inexistente. El pecho se le oprimió ante aquello, más no se detuvo a dar explicaciones, ni mucho menos a tratar de arreglar las cosas. No era la primera vez que Mycroft decía cosas hirientes, ni tampoco era la primera vez que discutían, pero si la primera que llegaba a ese extremo. Por lo que, cuando Lestrade atravesó la puerta y la cerró a su espalda con fuerza, sabía que esta vez las cosas si estaban muy mal.

Una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla del mayor, mientras que el sonido del cielo al tronar y el del viento al chocar con su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse más miserable y le anunció que debería de buscar un hotel en donde quedarse y rápido.

* * *

><p>La puerta se cerró frente a él y había optado por no detenerlo. Había tomado su decisión y él no iba a interferir. Más no podía evitar el que le doliera y mucho.<p>

Mycroft era una persona que no necesitaba de nadie para poder disfrutar de la vida, no tenía ni siquiera el tiempo para mantener una relación estable con personas ajenas a su trabajo o su familia. Pero la única excepción a ello había sido Gregory, después de todo lo que había vivido desde aquel momento Gregory había roto todos sus esquemas. Y aunque en un principio le molestó, después lo empezó a disfrutar. Los encuentros con el detective habían sido muy gratos y pacíficos para su alocada y solitaria vida como funcionario "menor" en el gobierno. Con el paso del tiempo, la compañía del mayor se volvió necesaria en su vida; y cuando menos se había dado cuenta, ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo, durmiendo abrazados en la misma cama tras un encuentro íntimo, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento y convicción hacía el otro.

El político estaba seguro de sus preferencias, siempre lo había estado. Desde el internado varonil al que había asistido, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, su atracción hacia los hombres era mucho mayor que hacía las mujeres. Aun cuando sus gustos repercutieron en su acomodo en el gobierno y lo orillaron a hacer ciertos actos algo ruines que lo terminaron afectando a él y a su peculiar mundo, continuó firme en sus preferencias. Más sabía, de antemano, que Gregory Lestrade era heterosexual y sus preferencias estaban bien definidas, puesto que cuando lo conoció aquel día, hace más de siete años, aún estaba casado y firmemente enamorado. Ese día había visto al detective con algo de empeño, puesto que había capturado su atención. Algo en ese hombre hizo que se fijará en él y lo cautivará, por lo que averiguó más sobre este, solo por cuestiones laborales y de seguridad hacia Sherlock claro estaba, siendo ahí cuando descubrió toda la alocada vida del mayor y su cambio drástico una vez que conoció a la mujer que ahora era su esposa, confirmando su anterior deducción sobre el amor de este hacía su mujer, por lo que algo dentro de él se removió con amargura.

Más todo ese conocimiento no lo privó de seguir asistiendo a las escenas de crimen en las que su hermano se inmiscuía, viendo si todo iba bien en la seguridad de su hermano y observando desde lejos al detective.

— Se un poco más discreto, Mycroft. Has perdido tu sutileza con los años — le dijo Sherlock después de un año de haber conocido al hombre, durante uno de sus tantos encuentros no muy agradables en su departamento nuevo, muy desordenado para su gusto, más aun así lo debía de pagar.

Tal vez su hermano tenía razón, había perdido sutileza, pero mientras que el otro hombre no se diera cuenta, aquello estaba bien. No quería decir que él se había enamorado de Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes se había prometido no volver a amar a otra persona debido a su trabajo, pero aquél detective había capturado su atención y, mientras no existieran lazos emocionales, se podía dar el lujo de observarlo tanto como pudiera.

Entonces se dio el primer acercamiento oficial entre ambos, durante una de las recaídas de Sherlock en las drogas, tres años después de haberlo visto. Lestrade fue quien lo encontró y para cuando Mycroft había llegado al departamento se encontró con el detective regañando a su hermano con tal autoridad que no había visto a nadie después de _ella_. Desde aquel día, algo dentro del político nació, sin siquiera pensarlo. Los encuentros entre ellos se dieron solo después de casos en los que la vida de Sherlock peligraba y sus conversaciones no sobrepasaban al estado de su hermano menor o a la resolución del caso, cuando este era de interés político, en ocasiones hablaban un poco más cuando Mycroft les retiraba los casos de seguridad nacional y, por lo tanto, eran llevados por la MI6, era obvio que el detective se molestaba o hacia rabietas, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Los años fueron pasando y la llegada del Dr. John Watson hizo que la vigilancia hacia su hermano fuera distinta, por lo que él ya no podía seguir asistiendo tan seguido a las escenas del crimen. Pero eso no fue motivo para seguir sabiendo de la vida del detective, del quien supo que comenzó a tener problemas maritales debido a su trabajo en Scotland Yard —no es que no los hubiera tenido antes, sino más bien que ahora se le estaban saliendo de control—. Por muy cruel y egoísta que sonara, eso le agradaba.

Tras el divorcio del detective, el azar —así lo llamaba él, pues no creía en el destino— se había encargado de reunirlos en otra situación: la supuesta muerte de su hermano y la decisión de este de quererlo proteger con esta mentira. Mycroft se acercó más al detective hasta el punto de coincidir en algunos almuerzos o tomando el té. El mayor buscaba absolverse de haberle fallado al hermano del político, mientras que él solo buscaba acercarse más. Sabía que Lestrade intuía que esos acercamientos eran debido al dolor por la pérdida de su hermano, más lo que realmente pasaba era que era Mycroft el que acompañaba a Gregory y no al revés.

Cuando Sherlock volvió de la muerte todo lo que habían avanzado se vio truncado puesto que el detective le reclamó a su amigo —término que había usado en una ocasión el mayor y que había agradado al político— por haberle mentido sobre la supuesta muerte del moreno. Mycroft maldijo mil y un veces a la situación, llevándose entre las patas a su hermano menor, más el enojo del Policía no duró tanto como esperaba.

La posible recaída de Sherlock a las drogas debido a la falta del doctor en su departamento fue el detonante que sirvió a su relación. Sin John estando al pendiente tan seguido de Sherlock, Mycroft culpó enteramente al Detective por esta recaída. Y por extraño que pareciera, aquella discusión terminó con ambos hombres confesando su sentir y besándose en el departamento de Lestrade.

Y ahora, tras dos años de aquello y un año de vivir juntos, había ocurrido esta escena tan fuera de lo común. Aun cuando llevaba más de siete años de conocer al hombre no entendía por qué reaccionaba de aquella forma tan infantil. Intentó deducir en todas y cada una de las palabras dichas, en el estado de la casa, mas no encontró una cena fría en la cocina y la mesa servida. Cabía la posibilidad de que Gregory se hubiera enojado debido a que lo estuvo esperando para cenar juntos, mas eso no justificaba del todo el enojo del mayor.

Eran alrededor de la una de la mañana cuando un mensaje a su celular interrumpió su hilo de ideas. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y arrugó el ceño cuando vio de quien se trataba. Lo iba a ignorar completamente, pero la curiosidad y la creciente preocupación por el paradero de su pareja le ganaron a leer el mensaje.

"_Espero y hayas disfrutado tu grandiosa noche especial. Ya era hora, tu propio pez de colores. SH_".

Por unos segundos se quedó analizando aquel mensaje, más al cabo de unos instantes comprendió a lo que iba aquel mensaje. Ahora el enojo de Lestrade tenía completo sentido.

Salió disparado hacia el piso superior, entró a la habitación que compartía con su pareja y se quedó helado ante lo que vio.

La fragancia de lirios frescos inundaba aquel lugar, la cama estaba adornada con un enorme ramo de lirios en medio y a su alrededor había algunos sueltos. En la mesa de noche había una caja envuelta en papel llamativo de color rojo y con un lazo de color azul.

_Llega temprano esa noche, es lo único que te pido. _

Se acercó a la mesita con pasos firmes pero con la respiración agitándose poco a poco.

_No me lo perdería por nada._

Tomó entre sus manos temblorosas la caja y comenzó a inspeccionarla, tratando de deducir que era lo que había en ella.

_Prométemelo._

De inmediato supo que era lo que contenía, pero aun así se dispuso a abrirla, en un intento desesperado por descubrir que estaba equivocado. Por primera vez en su vida deseó estarlo.

_Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, Gregory._

_Lo sé._

La caja contenía una corbata con un estampado único: paraguas abiertos y cerrados con una letra M de color dorado muy elegante y, envuelto en esta, una pequeña cajita de color azul marino. Las manos le temblaban cuando abrió la pequeña caja y un nudo en su estómago se formó cuando vio su interior.

¡Maldito sean todos los dioses por ese enorme descuido por parte de él! Hoy, a partir de las doce de la madrugada, cumplían dos años exactos de relación formal, un año de haberle pedido de la forma más ridícula el que vivieran juntos. ¿Cómo demonios pudo haberlo olvidado? Ahora todo enojo por parte de su pareja parecía totalmente justificado. Todo tenía sentido, por qué Anthea le había insistido que se marchara desde temprano, las insistentes llamadas por parte del detective y la molesta sensación de haber olvidado algo.

Retiró los lirios del lado de su cama y comenzó a desvestirse con total desgana. Se puso su pijama, tomó la cajita azul y la llevó consigo a la cama, en donde se tumbó y buscó conciliar el sueño.

Cuando despertara ese día, buscaría la forma de disculparse con Gregory y tratar de enmendar las palabras y el daño que había causado. Anteriormente habían discutido, peleado por la culpa del trabajo de ambos y a veces, aunque le costara aceptar, por culpa de él mismo, más al final siempre terminaban solucionando todo. Claro que en esas ocasiones, el detective no había salido huyendo de su casa con sus cosas, dispuesto a pasar la noche en otro lugar. Más al finalizar todo, siempre se arreglaban las cosas y Lestrade terminaba cediendo ante sus palabras, ante él. Y en esta ocasión sería igual que las anteriores.

Se encogió en su cama, soltando un prolongado suspiro. Tomó el anillo dorado que contenía aquella cajita y comenzó a jugar con él entre sus dedos, detallando el grabado mientras evitaba que se raspara con el anillo que ya tenía en su mano derecha. Lo apretó en su mano izquierda, deseando con todas sus fuerzas porque en ésta ocasión el mayor volviera a ceder ante él.

* * *

><p>— El Detective Inspector dice que no puede recibir visitas en este momento — informó la fría voz de la mujer de cabello negro y largos rizos. <em>Donovan<em> se recordó cuando vio su carnet de identificación sobre su pecho, era la mano derecha de Gregory. — Se encuentra en medio de un caso importante y está muy corto de tiempo.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo y apretó con fuerzas el mango del paraguas del cual se estaba recargando. Observó a su alrededor y evaluó rápidamente la situación. Todo el departamento estaba trabajando, se escuchaba el fuerte murmullo de los policías discutiendo sobre casos y yendo de ahí para allá. No era el movimiento de un caso pesado. Gregory estaba mintiendo y no quería verlo y eso le molestaba hasta cierto punto.

Se aclaró la garganta.

— No veo tanto movimiento como para que no pueda atenderme, Donovan — señaló lo evidente de forma demandante, su mirada pesada sobre la pobre mujer, quien parecía retroceder intimidada.

— L-lo lamento, Mycroft, pero Lestrade... — comenzó la mujer dudosa.

Mycroft suspiró derrotado.

— Lo entiendo — la interrumpió con algo más de tacto, su mano libre sobre el puente de su nariz, masajeándolo. Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse entendiendo que el hombre no quería verlo y estaba dispuesto a darle su tiempo y espacio. — Dígale que lo vine a ver y que vendré dentro de unas horas para hablar con él.

Y, con un nudo en el estómago y un vacío en su corazón, salió con su elegante andar con rumbo a su trabajo, aparentando control.

* * *

><p>Lestrade había tenido muy malos días en lo largo de su vida. Los que siempre parecían repetirse con malas experiencias eran sus aniversarios con sus parejas.<p>

Uno de esos malos días había sido cuando cumplió su primer aniversario con Charlotte, cuando aún eran novios. Ese día había salido temprano de la academia para ir a recoger a su chica a la universidad, puesto que tenía planeado llevarla a comer a un lindo restaurante y de ahí ir hasta su casa y pasar toda la tarde a su lado y, tal vez, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban en la ciudad, llegar hasta _tercera base _con ella. Al no encontrarla donde siempre y ser avisado por sus amigas de que esta ya se había ido, decidió ir hasta su casa en donde la encontró en pleno acto con otro hombre, para ser más precios con uno de sus amigos de la banda, Thomas. No podía negar que en ese momento la rabia lo invadió e hizo un drama total justificado que terminó con él moliendo a golpes a su antiguo amigo y sacándolo a rastras de la casa de su chica, la cual estaba llorando y pidiendo que se detuviera. Una vez que todo se había calmado, Lestrade le exigió una explicación a Charlotte de lo ocurrido, a lo que ella se excusó diciendo que Thomas la había presionado hasta el punto en que le haría daño a él si no aceptaba a intimar con el propio vándalo. Además, lo culpó de ese desliz debido a su falta de tiempo hacia ella, debido a una supuesta infidelidad por parte de él, algo que era una completa mentira. Más al final, le terminó creyendo y la perdonó, sabía que aquello era un error, más estaba completamente enamorado de ella y no la quería perder.

El segundo aniversario que terminó odiando fue de hace unos años atrás, con Charlotte, pero ahora como su mujer. Tras todo el drama que vivió en su juventud con esa mujer en aquel día, decidió darle más importancia a los aniversarios y al menos pasarlos junto a su mujer el mayor tiempo posible, puesto que él creía que se lo debía. Más el encontrarse a su mujer de nuevo en los brazos de otro fue igual de doloroso que aquella vez, mas ahora ya no tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de luchar por arreglarlo, su amor hacía Charlotte había menguado tiempo atrás y ya no le veía el caso el continuar. Por lo que decidió pedirle el divorcio, cosa que ella aceptó de mala gana, más Greg sabía que era lo más sano para los dos. Debían de dejar de estar haciéndose daño.

Era debido a eso que Lestrade le ponía mayor importancia a esos días para vivirlos con su pareja. Por eso cuando Mycroft lo había olvidado y le había hablado de esa forma se sintió tan herido.

— No puedes esconderte eternamente, Greg.

Lo asustó la voz de la mujer, quien se asomaba por la puerta entreabierta. Lestrade se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado detrás de su escritorio, evitando que la puerta de cristal revelara que estaba en aquel lugar.

Esta era la octava vez que Mycroft llegaba a Scotland Yard preguntando por él en esa semana y era la octava vez que Greg se negaba a recibirlo mandando a Donovan en su nombre, excusándose por él. Era algo totalmente cobarde de su parte, lo sabía, pero tenía miedo a caer ante el encanto del Político y en eso volver a salir herido. Estaba seguro que Mycroft no era como Charlotte, pero su inconsciente lo hacía parecer que sí, paralizándolo y huyendo del hombre. Sumándole, además, el enojo que había acumulado después de cada discusión que había tenido en el pasado, lo hacían ver todo lo malo de Mycroft, nublándolo sobre lo bueno del mismo.

Limpió las pocas lágrimas que había derramado durante su lucha interna y fue incorporándose con algo de dificultad debido al tiempo que había pasado en esa posición.

— Lo sé — respondió lo más sereno que pudo.

— Algún día se agotará su paciencia y entrará por las fuerzas y tendrás que enfrentarlo — insistió la mujer en son de regaño. Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada inquisidora sobre él. — Mycroft Holmes no se conformará solo con un simple "está ocupado".

— ¿Y crees que no lo sé? — cuestionó con frustración mientras se dejaba caer sobre su silla con pesadez, pasando sus manos sobre su cabello.

Donovan soltó un respingo.

— Y, ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando? — presionó, pareciendo algo molesta.

Las manos de Lestrade se pasaron con esmero sobre su rostro, frotándolo.

— ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que le voy a decir! — gritó frustrado, sus manos se alejaron de su rostro para posarse en forma de puño sobre la mesa. — Intenta dialogar con Mycroft sin haber planeado que decirle y aun así llevando el as de perder.

— No estoy loca siquiera para intentarlo — soltó en un resoplido. — Holmes debía de ser. Lo han de llevar en la sangre.

Lestrade soltó unas risas. Al menos algo había calmado su creciente frustración. Sally lo imitó.

— Aun no entiendo cómo es que terminaron ustedes dos juntos — expuso después de un ligero silencio.

La diminuta felicidad que le había servido como descanso, desapareció, al igual que su sonrisa. La mujer se dio cuenta de ello.

— Tarde o temprano deberás hablar con él, por lo que sea que se hayan molestado — su voz era seria y firme, su mirada posada sobre el Inspector. — Solo debes recordar que la solución que encuentres es la que te debe de hacer feliz y no la que complazca a él.

Y dicho esto la mujer se fue, no sin antes informarle que los archivos de balística del nuevo caso estaban listos.

Observó por un momento sus manos, antes de pasarlas de nuevo sobre su canoso cabello. La mujer tenía razón, debía buscar también su felicidad, no solo la de Mycroft. Ese había sido su error en esos dos años, cada vez que discutían y él volvía con el rabo entre las piernas, cayendo de nuevo al menor, lo hacía solo porque sabía que eso tenía feliz al Político, aun cuando tuviera que rebajarse por algo que él no había hecho mal. Siempre había querido agradar a Mycroft, el perfecto, por miedo a perderlo, puesto que él mismo no se creía merecedor de alguien como el pelirrojo, se veía inferior, no lo suficiente para Mycroft. Pero ahora que analizaba las cosas, él, aún sin esos dones tan específicos como los que tenía su pareja, valía lo mismo que el político y por tanto también merecía alguien que viera por él, como por ejemplo el mismo.

Se levantó de su silla, con rumbo hacía esos malditos informes. Tal vez era hora de comenzar con un caso que lo lograra distraer un poco mientras llagaba la hora de salida.

* * *

><p>— Me niego rotundamente — señaló rápidamente el menor de los Holmes desde su sillón, su vista puesta en algo que no era el mayor.<p>

— Ni siquiera he dicho nada, Sherlock — apuntó Mycroft mientras atravesaba el umbral y acomodaba su sombrilla en su brazo.

— No, pero estás gritando tus ideas y eso es algo muy molesto, Mycroft — sus manos se cruzaron entre ellas y las colocó cerca de su boca. — ¿Te has cansado de buscarlo tan pronto que recurres a mí para facilitártelo?

El pelirrojo entendió rápidamente a que se estaba refiriendo y que era lo que el moreno estaba intentando, soltó un resoplido y se acercó hasta situarse dentro del umbral de visión del detective consultor. Se recargo en su paraguas, situó su mano libre en su cadera como jarra y observó detenidamente a su hermano. A juzgar por su aspecto el hombre no había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche y su alimentación había sido mala en los últimos días. En verdad le afectaba el hecho de que el Doctor John Watson no estuviera a su lado para obligarlo a tomar sus correspondientes horas de sueño y sus adecuados alimentos, aun cuando el moreno estuviera en un caso. Pero parecía ser que lo que en verdad tenía a Sherlock así era la reaparición de "Moriarty" un año atrás y la silenciosa actividad de este tras su regreso de la muerte.

— ¿Ningún caso interesante, _hermanito_? — preguntó entre curioso y burlón. Sherlock resoplo molesto. — Espero que esta inactividad no sea un incentivo para que vuelvas a las drogas.

El menor rugió molesto, poniéndose de pie con agilidad mientras se sacudía sus alborotados rizos. Se situó al lado de la puerta e hizo un ademán con la mano, incitándolo a que se fuera.

— Si ya terminaste de burlarte y ser tan molesto, te pido que te largues de mi casa, ahora — sentenció molesto. — ¿Acaso no tienes una estúpida guerra que iniciar con los israelíes o algo más importante que hacer?

Los grises ojos lo escudriñaron con molestia mientras que su mano izquierda no dejaba de sujetar el viejo pomo de la puerta. Mycroft avanzó hasta él y lo miró desafiante. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de porque estaba ahí y que era lo que ganaba con eso, más solo un nombre resonaba en su cabeza: _Gregory_ _Lestrade_.

Se mordió el labio por dentro y pasó por un lado de su hermano.

— Consigue un caso, Sherlock, no te hace bien el estar inactivo por tanto tiempo, tu cerebro se seca y tu cuerpo junto con él.

Sus palabras resonaron en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras durante unos segundos, antes de ser opacados por el fuerte ruido de una puerta al cerrarse.

Bueno, al menos había plantado el anzuelo, ahora solo restaba que el pez amargado picara en este. Si todo iba tal y como esperaba, Sherlock estaría involucrado en cualquier caso ridículo que Lestrade le ofreciera y, por ende, el moreno estaría cerca de su pareja para cuidarlo y al fin tener una buena posibilidad para llevarse a Lestrade y charlar con él, sin interrupciones ni intermediarios.

Sherlock tenía razón, él no servía para el trabajo de campo. Pero cuando se trataba de estrategias, eso era algo que se le daba con demasiada facilidad.

Observó por última vez la ventana que daba a la sala del 221 B del Baker Street, donde pudo ver como su hermano lo miraba desde ahí. Sonrió con supremacía y entró al auto en el que había llegado.

Al parecer, Sherlock había picado.

* * *

><p>— Necesito un caso. Ahora — exigió el moreno mientras no dejaba de mover su pie con insistencia, en extrema señal de desesperación y ansiedad. — Me aburro.<p>

— Lo lamento, Jefe, el _friki_ insistió en entrar a la fuerza — se disculpó Sally, apareciendo detrás del alto detective. Su voz parecía agitada, como si en verdad hubiera luchado con Sherlock y hubiera tenido que correr hasta la oficina, algo que en verdad no dudaba.

Lestrade hizo una señal a la mujer con la mano, buscando reconfortarla. La mujer miró despectiva al hombre de canas, quien le había sonreído en respuesta. En verdad sabía que ese momento igual llegaría.

Había estado evitando todo encuentro con cualquiera de los Holmes, que hasta había ocultado uno de los casos relacionados con la reaparición de Moriarty, un caso que estaba estrictamente dirigido al hombre que estaba parado frente a él con una cara de completa frustración y había llegado hace dos días atrás. Pudo hasta notar como sus ojos viajaban a gran velocidad por todo el lugar, buscando deducir todo a su paso, hasta lo más ridículo.

— Lo lamento, Sherlock, pero no tengo ningún caso que sea de tu interés — mintió el mayor de ambos mientras trataba de mostrarse lo más sereno posible. Los ojos de Donovan se abrieron como platos ante aquella afirmación, Greg buscó ignorarla y la mandó fuera del lugar, dejándolos solos. — Sabes que si hay algo yo...

— Supongo que el dormir en tu escritorio no se debe a un simple caso de rapto o asesinato, ¿cierto? — su voz cortante le caló hasta el fondo. Aun cuando sabía que Sherlock no le estaba prestando atención, sabía que aquella deducción tan acertada la había obtenido desde el momento que entró, fue por ello que no respingo cuando el hombre dijo aquello, buscando saber cómo lo había averiguado. Se había acostumbrado a ello el tiempo que vivió con Mycroft.

Los ojos del moreno volvieron a él.

— Lestrade, dame un caso — exigió de nuevo, su voz demandante.

El aludido lo observó. Sabía muy bien a que iba a aquello, podía parecer paranoico, pero conocía demasiado bien a los Holmes, aun cuando no les podía seguir el paso en sus deducciones, y eso no podía ser más que un impulso de Sherlock por obtener un caso, ya que con el regreso de Moriarty el hombre podía estar muy entretenido siguiéndole los pasos al demente ese, mas sin embargo estaba ahí, exigiéndole un caso. Eso no pintaba más que ser influencia de Mycroft, puesto que conocía lo que venía al final de un caso: la llegada del político.

Ya no era tanto que lo estuviera evitando, era solo el hecho de que necesitaba un poco de espacio para él y su profesión. Los últimos siete años, desde que Sherlock se había metido en una escena de crimen a la fuerza exigiendo que todos dejaran de ser tan idiotas y le hicieran caso, Lestrade había resuelto la mayoría de sus casos con ayuda de aquel extravagante hombre que consideraba como un buen amigo, y no es que eso le molestara pero eso le quitaba mucho crédito a su trabajo. A eso se le podía agregar la, al parecer, precipitada decisión de pedirle matrimonio al menor, tras poco tiempo de vivir juntos.

No es que no lo amara, ¡Por Dios que lo hacía! Con todo su ser. Pero toda su vida había tomado decisiones precipitadas de las que al final terminó lamentándose. No lamentaba el estar junto a Mycroft, solo no quería equivocarse de nuevo y terminar mal, le dolía la idea de perderlo, pero sabía que el hombre entendería sus razones y, cuando el pelirrojo perdiera la paciencia y su sutileza, entraría por la puerta de su despacho y le exigiría hablar con él y no tendría más que aceptar y hablar, puesto que ya estaría listo para ello.

Por lo pronto, aún debía de terminar su trabajo como detective y resolver el caso que había llegado.

Miró a los ojos de Sherlock lo más serio que pudo. No se dejaría intimidar por el menor.

— No tengo nada para darte Sherlock, lo siento — sonó firme.

Tenía previsto algunas de las reacciones del moreno y se había preparado para ello. Más nada lo preparó para lo que le aconteció frente a él.

Los ojos de color claro del hombre se ensombrecieron dentro de un umbral de una creciente ira y frustración. Sherlock tomó —o arrancó, era difícil de nombrar aquello— una de las carpetas que estaban sobre su escritorio y comenzó a hojearla a gran velocidad y sin sutileza.

— Fue la jardinera, estaba obsesionada con su jefe y detestaba verlo con su esposa, por ello decidió acabar con el hombre, no quería que nadie más disfrutara de él. Usó las tijeras para podar para matarlo y dejó sobre de él lo que parecía ser la flor favorita de la esposa y el anillo de bodas para inculparla — recitó a gran velocidad para después lanzar el archivo a quien sabe dónde y tomar uno nuevo.

Lo observó hacer eso con más de cinco archivos, completamente atónito, hasta que perdió los estribos y lo sostuvo del brazo, deteniendo al menor de los Holmes. Sherlock lo observó desafiante, mas Lestrade no se dejó intimidar por ello, si quería tener la fuerza para enfrentar a Mycroft tenía que poder enfrentar al más tormentoso de los hermanos.

— ¡Basta, Sherlock! — gritó molesto. El aludido peleó por zafarse, más el agarre de Lestrade era firme, tantos años de someter vándalos al parecer habían tenido frutos. — No tengo casos para ti. Entiéndelo.

Los ojos de Sherlock se ensombrecieron, sin apartar la vista del detective. Segundos después, chasqueo la lengua y se liberó del agarre con brusquedad.

— No creo que sea muy maduro de tu parte negarme casos por el hecho de tu tonto conflicto con Mycroft — soltó con molestia mientras se acomodaba la manga de la camisa que se había arrugado por el jaloneo.

El mayor bufo.

—Tampoco lo es el que lances a diestra y siniestra archivos confidenciales en una rabieta — le espetó mientras recogía uno a uno los archivos del suelo.

Oyó el suspiro del menor, seguidos del sonido de sus zapatos. Le ayudó a recoger algunos de los papeles regados y, una vez de pie, se los entregó. Posó su mirada hacia el rostro del moreno y pudo identificar, aunque fuera por unos escasos segundos, algo de culpa. Sherlock se arrepentía. Greg llevaba mucho tiempo de conocer al hombre y en todo ese tiempo nunca había visto otra emoción en su rostro que no fuera la burla, fastidio, odio, entre otros pocos sentimientos negativos. Pero desde que John Watson había entrado en su vida, las cosas habían cambiado y eso hasta él lo había notado. A Sherlock le había importado otras personas y se preocupaba por ellos, muy a su manera. Pero ahora que lo veía, lograba ver cómo le dolía la ausencia de su amigo, aun cuando seguían resolviendo crímenes, después de la boda las cosas ya no eran las mismas.

Y prueba de ello era lo que acababa de ocurrir.

— Sherlock — comenzó en un suspiro, el otro solo alzó una ceja, expectante. — El que esté peleado con tu hermano no quiere decir que te esté haciendo pagar por ello. Más bien... esto lo hago por mí.

Sherlock pestañeo varias veces seguidas, confundido, para luego hacer un movimiento con la mano, incitándolo a continuar. El detective inspector soltó un suspiro, dejando las carpetas sobre su escritorio.

— Necesito demostrarme a mí mismo que puedo hacer cosas con mi propia mente y cuerpo — Sherlock abrió la boca para rebatir, más Lestrade lo contuvo. — Déjame terminar. La mayoría de las veces debo prescindir de tus servicios o de la ayuda de Mycroft... Ya es hora de que aplique lo que aprendí a su lado...

Le sonrió de manera infantil a lo que el moreno solo pudo responder con un pequeño gesto y un guiño. En verdad se veía más humano con ese gesto.

— Pero si el caso se me sale de las manos, — prosiguió en tono burlón — espero que estés libre para poder consultarte.

Sherlock soltó unas ligeras risas.

— De acuerdo — asintió. — Te cuidarás — le ordenó.

Greg asintió en respuesta, para luego acercarse al hombre y estrecharlo en un abrazo. Los brazos del menor se quedaron tiesos un momento antes de corresponder con el gesto. Algo tan común en el hombre. Se soltaron y despidieron, aun cuando el menor de los Holmes no se veía muy conforme con aquello.

— Mi hermano me mandó a cuidarte — confesó una vez estuvo en la puerta, entreabierta y con medio cuerpo afuera, su voz había vuelta a ser seria. — Debes hacerlo.

— Lo suponía.

— Cuídate — lo miró con sus profundos ojos grises. — Por ti, por Mycroft y por todos los que te apreciemos. No hagas nada estúpido.

— No lo haré.

La puerta se cerró tras del moreno y todo quedó en completo silencio, algo que perturbó al Inspector.

* * *

><p>El enojo de Mycroft era reflejado en sus sonoros pasos a través de los pasillos de Scotland Yard. Su rostro era el vivo reflejo de la rabia que sentía.<p>

— ¡Nadie me va impedir verlo! — demandó con voz potente. Su paciencia había acabado y un _no _ya no era permitido para él.

— ¡Ya le he dicho que el Inspector Lestrade no se encuentra aquí! — alzó su voz la joven rubia que venía tras de él desde la recepción del departamento al que pertenecía su pareja, tratando de hacerse notar junto a la fuerte presencia del político.

La ignoró completamente y se adentró hasta la oficina del inspector. No podía creer lo estúpido que estaba actuando. Tras haber hablado con Sherlock, había supuesto que Gregory aceptaría la ayuda de su hermano para librarse del exceso de trabajo y los casos complicados. Pero la llamada del menor en esa mañana lo había sacado de balance. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Lestrade al arriesgarse de esa manera, a exponerse y suponer que no era nadie por sus méritos? Eso es lo que había deducido Sherlock cuando habló con su pareja y eso debía de ser.

Por eso estaba ahí, completamente molesto, exigiendo hablar con el hombre. Pero para su desgracia, tal y como Emma, la secretaria, le había dicho, Lestrade no estaba. Un vuelco en el corazón se dio dentro de sí y una punzada fuerte le hizo perder el aliento por un tiempo. Apretó el mango de su sombrilla, intentado contener su rabia.

— Puedo dejarle un mensaje de su parte, si gusta Sr. Holmes — expuso tímida la rubia a su lado.

Mycroft gruñó y chasqueó la lengua antes de retirarse de aquel lugar. No se despidió, mucho menos se disculpó por su comportamiento. No tenía cabeza para esas formalidades.

Por una extraña razón, algo dentro de él lo sacudió con fuerza, era la extraña sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar. Mycroft nunca había creído en lo que las personas llamaban corazonada, puesto que aquello era algo científicamente imposible. Pero en esa ocasión fue una sensación tan fuerte que sacudió al más grande de los escépticos.

Algo no andaba bien.

Sacó su teléfono mientras se dirigía a su coche y marcó un número que hace tiempo no usaba.

* * *

><p>Terminó de enviar el mensaje de voz y dio un sonoro suspiro a la par que guardaba su celular y volvía a caminar.<p>

Las calles estaban completamente enlodadas y el aroma a muerto penetraba todo el lugar. Mirara a donde mirara, la decadencia y el vandalismo eran cosas tan comunes, tan propios de aquél lugar. Pero no podía quejarse, no todo en ese día era tan ruin, el cielo despejado y soleado, tan poco común en Londres, le daba una buena pinta a todo ese lugar, haciéndolo ver tan pintoresco.

Gregory Lestrade comenzó a sentirse melancólico. Recordaba todos esos lugares de su juventud como si hubieran sido simples sueños, pesadillas de una sola noche. Comenzó a rememorar cada uno de los encuentros que había tenido con sus amigos y las rencillas en las que solía meterse solo para que el resto de los chicos lo vieran como parte de la banda y le dieran su protección, a él y a su familia. No estaba muy orgulloso de todo lo que hacía, pero sabía que era lo único que tenía que hacer por su familia, por él.

Lo que traía puesto era muy acorde a la situación: una camiseta vieja, unas mezclillas deslavadas y rotas de algunas partes, un par de tenis algo sucios y una chaqueta no muy vistosa. Si, sin duda pasaría desapercibido. Su arma bien oculta detrás de su chaqueta, en su costado derecho; su navaja lista para utilizarse en su pierna izquierda, entre los agujeros de su pantalón.

Su caso no era de mucha complejidad, era un contrabando de drogas que se estaba dando entre una nueva banda la cual estaba comenzando a llegar al corazón mismo de Londres y que estaba generando muchas rencillas entre todas las otras bandas, las cuales ya habían logrado detener. Solo restaba una, la nueva la cual estaba comenzando a tomar poder con la caída de las otras, y sabía dónde encontrarla. El modus operandi le era extremadamente familiar que podía apostar todo su salario a que esta provenía de su antiguo barrio, del cual ya no quedaba nada de lo que el tanto temía.

Caminó por las estrechas calles, simulando ser un habitante cualquiera más. Su caso requería de pruebas y escenarios para poder dar con el grupo y tener pruebas irrefutables de sus negocios ilícitos. Por ello estaba él ahí, investigando e indagando todo lo que podía.

Buscó entre casas abandonadas, hasta que dio con una que tenía un gran almacén y un laboratorio en donde se hacían todas las drogas.

— Bingo — susurró complacido, una sonrisa pintándose en su rostro. — Los tengo.

No había terminado de inspeccionar, en busca de pistas que lo ayudara a dar con los responsables, cuando el ruido de algo deslizándose lo alertó, haciéndolo sacar su arma y apuntar hacia dónde provino el sonido. Sus pasos fueron ligeros, no emitieron ningún ruido mientras se iba acercando al lugar. La agitaba respiración de alguien más lo alertó de que no se encontraba solo. Agudizó sus sentidos, listo para acechar a su presa, más al aparecer en aquel lugar el muchacho que estaba escondido salió disparado lejos de su alcance. Lestrade lo siguió.

Los veloces pies del joven habían tomado ventaja entre ellos y había logrado escabullírsele entre los largos callejones de aquella colonia. Tenía tiempo sin hacer trabajo de campo, por lo general era Sherlock quién lo hacía ya que tenía la irracional idea de que si alguien más lo hacía contaminaría la escena y no vería lo que él sí. Pero aun así, eso no le quitaba el hecho de que él hubiera descuidado su forma. Le gustaba ejercitarse y era un hábito que nunca pudo erradicar, aun cuando se fue a vivir con Mycroft, siempre se levantaba temprano y hacía ejercicio en el gimnasio privado del político o salía a correr en las mañanas antes de irse al trabajo. Más durante esas semanas que estuvo fuera de la casa de su pareja, la opción del gimnasio ya no estaba disponible para él, por lo que debía de conformarse solo con correr.

— ¡Espera! — rugió con potencia mientras se estaba acercando al muchacho, el cual no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás, midiendo distancias entre ambos.

Lo logró alcanzar en uno de los callejones en los que se había metido, quedando encerrado. Lestrade lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó hasta la pared con fuerza, haciendo que rugiera.

— ¡Suélteme anciano! — gritó en desafío el muchacho de cabello castaño en rizos. Forcejeó, más el agarre del detective era firme.

— No lo haré hasta que me digas lo que quiero saber — demandó, llevando la mano del castaño a la espalda, lista para torcérsela.

— ¡No soy de los que estás buscando! — se apuró a decir, recibiendo un jalón por parte del mayor, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

— Respuesta incorrecta. ¿Dónde están los otros?

El joven se negó a contestar, lo que le trajo otra torcedura.

— ¡NO LO SÉ! — elevó el volumen de su voz, haciendo resonar las gastadas paredes del callejón. Inhalo con dificultad, buscando calmarse. — No soy parte de eso...

La mano de Greg se situó en la espalda del castaño y lo pegó más a la pared, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento y posible escape. Este tipo de situaciones era muy común en su trabajo, de vez en cuando trataba con asuntos de vandalismo, por lo que sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

— ¿Qué hacías escondido ahí, si no eras parte de eso?

Guardó silencio por unos segundos. Lestrade se vio tentado a sacar su pistola de su funda, la cual había guardado una vez empezó la persecución, para ejercer presión y obtener respuestas más eficientemente, pero el simple jalón del brazo del muchacho fue suficiente para ejercer presión.

— ¡Ahgg! ¡Mierda! — soltó en un alarido. — ¡Tenía otros asuntos!

— ¿Qué otros asuntos? — cuestionó irritado e impaciente.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, la respiración del chico se escuchaba irregular. Hubo otro jalón y otro alarido más. Sabía que si pronto no obtenía lo que venía a buscar, podría luxarle el brazo.

— Di-distraerte — confesó entre quejidos.

— ¿Qué demo-

Fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el lomo y otro en el brazo, con el cual sujetaba al del castaño. Eso fue suficiente fuerza como para impactarlo contra la pared de al lado en el callejón. Buscó incorporarse con rapidez queriendo defenderse, pero solo obtuvo otro golpe, pero esta vez en el abdomen, que le sacó el aire haciéndolo caer de rodillas. A eso le siguieron patadas sin descanso, a diestra y siniestra, imposibilitado para defenderse, ya que una de esas presionó con fuerza en su antebrazo, quebrándole el hueso.

— ¡BASTA! — rugió con fuerza una voz, la cual Lestrade agradeció puesto que los golpes cesaron. Unos pasos se acercaron a él, pero le fue imposible el reconocerlo con la vista nublada debido a la sangre y el sudor. — Él lo necesita con vida.

Y fue todo lo que escuchó antes de caer en la inconsciencia tras el fuerte golpe en la sien que recibió.

* * *

><p>— ¡<em>Vamos<em>, _despierta_! — una dulce y seductora voz le habló, sonando lejana y extrañamente familiar. — _Greg_, _despierta_ _cariño_.

Su cuerpo le pesaba, al igual que sus párpados. Aun se le dificultaba el orientarse por el resto de sus sentidos, todo a su alrededor parecía estar tan lejano y a la vez tan cerca que lo mareaba. Los ligeros susurros que venían a él cada vez estaban más cerca, hasta convertirse en un grito.

— ¡DESPIERTA!

Lo frío del agua que cayó sobre él de quien sabe dónde lo terminó de despertar. Abrió sus ojos con apuro e intentó incorporarse más el dolor de su pierna y brazo se lo impidió. El frío metal que ataba a sus muñecas se hizo presente cuando movió su mano buena y fue ahí cuando decidió evaluar el lugar donde se encontraba. Era oscuro, mas tenía la luz suficiente para iluminar a su al rededor. Era un almacén, algo fácil de deducir debido al montón de cajas a su alrededor.

Un delgado hombre frente a él sostenía una cubeta de color azul. Bueno, al menos eso explicaba el agua, más el hecho de que estaba haciendo él en ese lugar aún era un misterio. Recordaba que estaba en un caso de una red de contrabandismo y venta de drogas. Sabía que había llegado a su laboratorio y que había encontrado a un sospechoso, más cuando intentó sacarle la información, algo salió mal y terminó con miles de golpes por todo el cuerpo y luego, nada.

— ¿Q-que hago aquí? — preguntó sorprendiéndose de su propia voz, rasposa y algo baja.

El hombre que traía la cubeta la aventó lejos de ahí, para luego mirarlo con semblante divertido, burlesco, lo que molestó a Greg.

Estuvo por lanzársele pero el dolor de pierna lo volvió a abrumar, junto con el jaloneo de las cadenas. Arrugó el rostro por el dolor.

— Deberías de ser más cuidadoso con lo que haces, _Greggy_-_boy_.

Esa voz la recordaba muy bien, ahora sabía por qué le había sido tan familiar cuando la escuchó entre su inconsciencia. Su rostro había cambiado ligeramente, pero sus ropas, su porte, su mirada y su sonrisa eran la misma. Se acercó hasta donde estaba él con aquella maliciosa cara.

— Tú... — comenzó desafiante, sabía que era la única forma de tratar con él. — Pensé que-

— Lo sé — se encogió de hombros, metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro. — Yo aún no termino de creérmelo. Pero te puedo asegurar que soy completamente yo, Greggy-boy.

Su sonrisa se amplió más. Lestrade sólo se mantuvo estoico, debía mantenerse firme, no debía de darle armas para que las aprovechara.

— ¿Que hago aquí? — preguntó demandante.

El hombre miró a su costado e hizo un ademán con la cabeza. El detective arrugó el ceño al sentirse ignorado. Un hombre se acercó hasta el de traje y le entregó un objeto envuelto en un trapo.

— ¡Ey, contesta! — rugió con fuerza.

El otro sonrió y le devolvió la mirada.

— Ayudar a concluir mi trabajo contra uno de los Holmes — aquella vez la voz dulce y melodiosa sonó terriblemente aterradora. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del detective.

Eso significaba que...

— Tu mataste a Camile... — soltó en un suspiro, atónito ante lo que acababa de descubrir.

Una ligera risa se escuchó a su alrededor, sino supiera de quien venía estaba seguro ya hubiera estado temblando.

Necesitó buscar su teléfono móvil, debía de contactar con Mycroft o Sherlock a como diera lugar. Sabía que era posible que le hubieran quitado su móvil personal, ya que estaba muy a la mano y era muy evidente su ubicación, pero gracias a Mycroft había conseguido un móvil menos voluminoso y mucho más importante que le ayudaría a contactar con él o su hermano directamente, aun cuando la señal era mala o nula. Lo siguiente que planeó fue buscarse tiempo e información suficiente para él.

— ¡Oh, así que la conoces! — exclamó cuando terminó de reír. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse, yendo de aquí y allá. — Entonces esto tendrá más sentido para ti. No hay necesidad de muchas explicaciones.

Las manos de Lestrade se comenzaron a mover con lentitud, evitando ser evidente y hacer ruido, el dolor lo podía hacer a un lado mientras estuviera consciente de que su vida dependía de ello.

— ¿Cual es esta enfermiza actitud contra los Holmes? — preguntó buscando hacer tiempo. Su voz era gruesa y ronca, desde un tiempo para acá había notado que le estaba costando respirar debido a la posición en la que se encontraba.

El castaño frente a él volvió a sonreír.

— Siempre han vivido muy bien. A pesar de ser un grupo de personas jodidamente inteligentes y odiosas, — se acercó hasta el hombre de canas — siempre tienen mascotas tan fieles a ellos y eso es muy irritante. Totalmente injusto.

Greg gruñó. El hombre se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor.

— Yo no soy la mascota de nadie.

— ¡Oh! En eso te equivocas, mi querido Greggy-boy. — su voz sonaba divertida, Lestrade dejó sus movimientos, había estado muy cerca. — Tú eres la mascota preferida de uno de ellos y la distracción del otro.

Apretó las manos con fuerza, su furia yendo en aumento.

— Por cierto — llamó su atención con su dulce y agudo tono de voz. — ¿Buscabas esto?

En su mano libre traía el pequeño aparato que Lestrade había estado buscando: su móvil. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, sorprendidos. ¿Pero cómo...?

— Pensé que era algo insignificante — mencionó mientras jugaba con este en su mano. — Espero no te moleste que lo haya tomado prestado como tu otro móvil y tu pistola, también.

Greg entendió entonces que todo estaba perdido, desde el momento en que había tomado el caso. Al parecer todo había sido una trampa, un simple juego desde el principio, y él había picado el anzuelo cuál pez gordo. Iba a morir, era algo evidente.

El castaño destrozó el apartado lanzándolo contra el suelo y luego pisando. Chasqueó los dedos y desenvolvió lo que traía en la otra mano. Era una pistola, algo vieja por lo que alcanzaba a ver. Colocó las balas en su lugar y apuntó hacía él mientras que uno de sus hombres se situaba a su lado.

Guiñó un ojo y simuló disparar haciendo un ruido semejante a un disparo con la boca. El hombre a su lado le tendió lo que reconoció como su móvil. El castaño comenzó a jugar con este.

— Será muy divertido e irónico que te mate con la misma arma que usé contra _ella_ — su vista fija en el aparato, como buscando algo.

— Sherlock y Mycroft te buscarán y no descansarán hasta destrozarte y acabar contigo.

El castaño bufó.

— Lo mismo dijo _ella_ — mencionó con voz ausente mientras seguía inmerso en el teléfono. — _Ella_ fue muy lista... no lo permitiré otra vez. Por eso...

Jaló del gatillo y el arma se accionó. La bala atravesó el cráneo del detective, del cual el último pensamiento fue cierto político con el que había discutido y quien lamentaba no haber visto por última vez.

_Mycroft_.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre el piso adoquinado del almacén. Su asesino sonrió una vez que encontró lo que buscaba y lo logró enviar. En verdad las personas eran tan predecibles.

* * *

><p>— ¡No puede ser! — soltó molesto el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — ¿Cómo es eso posible?<p>

Las risas de su esposa llenaron de calidez aquel sombrío lugar. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ya no vivía ahí y aun lo sentía como parte de él, parte de su hogar.

John Watson arrugó el ceño mientras se llevaba las manos al puente de su nariz, exasperado. Aquello era más que molesto y rebasaba los límites de su ya enorme paciencia.

La sonrisa de Sherlock no se podía ampliar más.

— Por las cuerdas vocales, John. No seas estúpido — su voz era gruesa y hacía denotar su tan característico tono burlesco.

— ¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Sherlock! — gritó exasperado el ex-militar.

— ¡_Shedlock_!

Mary volvió a reír, feliz.

— ¡Exactamente a eso me refiero! — señaló el hombre a su hija. — ¿Cómo es que la primera palabra que dice mi hija es tu nombre y no el mío?

— Me quiere más, eso es obvio.

— Lo lleva en sus genes — explicó como no queriendo la cosa su esposa mientras encogía las piernas, subiéndolas al sillón y se llevaba su taza de té a los labios.

John gruñó molesto.

¡Vaya cosa! Aun cuando no vivían bajo el mismo techo, el Blogger había acostumbrado a llevar a su familia al departamento de su mejor amigo y pasar tiempo de caridad con él. Desde que su hija, Sophia, había nacido, el pasar una tarde tranquila bajo el techo del 221B del Baker Street se había hecho una costumbre. Aun cuando las condiciones en las que su hija vino al mundo no fueron las más normales —desde que Sherlock había entrado a su vida nunca fue de ese modo, además ¿quién consideraba un alumbramiento en medio de un caso, mientras se estaba dando un tiroteo, algo normal?—, insistía en que su alocado mundo formara parte del de su hija y eso incluía al detective más extravagante del mundo.

Cuando la niña comenzó a balbucear pensó ser su primera palabra, por lo que no dudó en entrar a la apuesta que tanto Sherlock como Mary habían planteado. Tanto su esposa como él sabían que el moreno tenía las de perder, más grande fue su sorpresa cuando la menor gritó el nombre del detective mientras parecía caer de las escaleras y este acudía a su llamado.

Y desde entonces no podía soportar semejante cosa. No era para malinterpretarse, amó el hecho de que Sherlock hubiera salvado a su hija, de hecho se sentía en deuda con él. Lo que no podía soportar era que la niña lo llamara a su amigo y no a él.

Los bracitos de la niña de casi dos años se estiraron un poco, luego gateó hasta las piernas del más alto y se colgó de ellas. La mueca de satisfacción del moreno se distorsionó y sus ojos fueron hasta donde estaba ella. La sonrisa de Sophia era radiante y no dejaba de observar a Sherlock con sus bellos ojos azules, mientras balbuceaba su nombre una y otra vez.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar con la niña prendida a su pierna.

— John... necesito tu ayuda aquí. Ahora.

El enojo del médico disminuyó al ver aquella escena. Bueno, eso era un punto a su favor. Mientras Sophia estuviera al lado de Sherlock los podía mantener tranquilos.

— Si — afirmó un poco burlesco el rubio. — La niña te quiere más a ti Sherlock, acéptalo.

— ¡_Shedlock_! — repitió la nena entre risas.

El aludido bufó molesto mientras seguía andando con la niña colgada en su pierna. Tanto Mary como John no pudieron evitar reír ante tal escena. Aun cuando extrañaba la adrenalina de los casos que aún resolvía con Sherlock, no podía negar que adoraba estos momentos en donde podía convivir con las personas que más amaba en este mundo, era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

— Un sociópata como yo no debería de tener este tipo de interacciones — gruñó molesto mientras se detenía y se cruzaba de brazos. — ¡Soy Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor! No juguete de niños menores. Por lo que le voy a exigir, a cualquiera de los dos, que me quiten a esta criatura de mi pierna.

— No seas dramático, Sherlock — Mary dejó su taza de lado, se acercó hasta él y tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, la cual pareció hacer una pequeña rabieta. — Vamos cariño, es hora de que comas.

John negó con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estuvo a punto de replicarle al detective cuando el teléfono móvil de este sonó.

— Deberías de enseñarle a tu hija más respeto hacía las piernas de las personas — señaló sacando su móvil y atendiéndolo. — En cualquier momento se la llevarán por confiar tanto en las personas, como tú.

— ¡Yo no soy...!

— Espero que sea importante y entretenido, Donovan — contestó el moreno con fastidio, ignorando por completo al ex-militar.

John se cruzó de brazos en la espera de cualquier broma que su amigo soltara. Más grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rostro de este se volviera en uno de sorpresa y terror, por unos escasos segundos que al rubio le parecieron suficientes para esperarse lo peor.

— Será mejor que me envíes la dirección por mensaje — y tras esto culminó con la llamada.

El rubio lo observó por unos momentos, el moreno estaba quieto, como si estuviera perdido en otra parte. Se acercó hasta él y le sujetó el hombro con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock? — preguntó sereno.

Su amigo no respondió. Una alerta de su teléfono sacó al detective de su ensimismamiento. Lo leyó y guardó su celular. Se puso su gabardina y su bufanda azul, para luego salir de aquel lugar.

John lo siguió y lo alcanzó en las escaleras.

— ¿Es algún caso? — preguntó con fuerza, sostenido del barandal. — ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

— ¡Lestrade! — exclamó alarmado, sacando su móvil de nuevo.

John no necesitó nada más para ir por su saco e ir a alcanzar a su amigo.

Ese tono en Sherlock Holmes no podía significar nada bueno.

* * *

><p>Anthea nunca antes había visto a su jefe correr de esa forma. Sabía que algo andaba muy mal. Mycroft no era de las personas que se apuraba en hacer cosas nomas porque si, más bien era de los que esperaba el momento justo para hacer las cosas con calma, a su propio ritmo.<p>

Pero esa llamada proveniente de _ese_ teléfono solo podía significar lo peor. En cuanto se escuchó timbrar sabía que ella también podía escuchar.

Su jefe hizo una mueca al ver de quién se trataba. Anthea vio el nombre y comprendió todo. Alzó el auricular.

— Sabes muy bien que este número es para asuntos de suma importancia, hermanito — soltó despectivo el político.

"— ¡ST. BARTS, AHORA! — había gritado del otro lado el menor de los Holmes, parecía alterado."

— Espero que tú y tu compañero no hayan hecho na-

"— ¡LESTRADE!"

Y la llamada culminó por parte de su jefe, quién dejó caer el teléfono sobre su lugar y tomó rápidamente sus cosas, para luego salir de su oficina.

La castaña tomó su móvil y movió con agilidad sus dedos para enviar un mensaje:

"El _auto_ _listo_. _Afuera_ _del_ _palacio_. _Ya_."

Corrió tras su jefe y a medio camino recibió la respuesta:

"_Auto_ _afuera_. _A su_ _disposición_."

Una vez estuvieron afuera, el auto se acomodó frente a ellos y las puertas de este se abrieron. Mycroft no esperó y se adentró al auto, seguido por su secretaria, quién indicó el destino e hizo la señal de que fueran más rápido.

Los dedos del pelirrojo chocaban contra la tela de su saco, haciendo un ligero repiqueteo, revelando su creciente ansiedad. Anthea nunca antes lo había visto así. Aquello era señal de que todo iba marchando mal.

* * *

><p>Los pasos del otro hombre se acercaron haciéndose notar. Ya una vez lo había visto, pero en esa ocasión estaba implicado alguien muy cercano a los reunidos.<p>

Molly Hooper había recibido el mensaje de Sherlock esa misma tarde y no había dudado en acudir a su llamado. Se vistió con agilidad y fue a cumplir con un turno que ni siquiera era de ella. Pero siempre era así, el detective era su debilidad y no podía evitar el buscar siempre su cercanía. Más cuando vio de qué se trataba su encargo, no pudo evitar el arrepentirse.

Ahí, en esa camilla fría, frente a ella, se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Gregory Lestrade. Había recibido varios golpes por todo el cuerpo, tenía múltiples fracturas de costilla, de muñeca y fémur. Pero lo que más resaltaba de su cuerpo era el orificio de bala en medio de sus ojos, motivo de su muerte.

Sherlock estaba a su lado observando el cuerpo, sus manos cruzadas en su espalda y su rostro completamente serio, reflejo de toda su completa concentración. Pero ella sabía que aquello no era seriedad, sino algo más, algo que solo ella conocía en él y ya lo había visto una vez: dolor y tristeza.

Mycroft Holmes hizo su aparición por la puerta principal. Tanto ella como Sherlock apartaron la mirada del cuerpo. Los ágiles pasos del político lo llevaron al lado del moreno, quien aún no apartaba la vista de él. Observó al hombre tendido sobre la mesa metálica, cubierto solo por una sabana.

— Es Gregory Lestrade — pronunció firme el pelirrojo tras unos momentos de silencio. Sherlock chasqueo la lengua.

— ¿Estás seguro? — cuestionó el moreno, evitando sonar ansioso. — Debo recordarte que ya una vez fallaste en un reconocimiento...

— Sherlock, es Lestrade — encaró al moreno, desafiante. Aun cuando no lo conocía tan bien como al menor, debía admitir que tenían ciertas expresiones semejantes. — ¿Qué acaso no lo ves tú?

El ceño de Sherlock se arrugó, molesto, para luego soltar un sonoro resoplido.

— Esperaba estar equivocado — dijo por lo bajo, pareciera que sólo ella lo había escuchado.

— Eso sería una novedad, hermano — indicó el pelirrojo moviendo su vista al cuerpo de Lestrade. — Pero en esta ocasión no es así.

Alzó los ojos después de unos minutos de observar el cuerpo en silencio y le sonrió a Molly, cosa que la tomó desprevenida.

— Gracias, Señorita Hooper — se despidió con cortesía y se retiró de aquel lugar.

La mujer posó sus ojos en el menor de los Holmes, quien parecía irritado. Sus puños apretados, al igual que su mandíbula. Aquello no era bueno, si no hacía que el hombre se calmara las cosas podrían ponerse aterradoras, justo como aquella vez.

— Sherlock — lo llamó con suavidad, buscando acercarse a él.

Estiró su mano hacía su brazo, más el moreno fue mucho más hábil y veloz. Para cuando logró reaccionar, Sherlock ya había salido de la habitación.

Corrió hasta situarse en la puerta y se recargo para lograr escuchar todo. Por la ventanilla vio como Sherlock alcanzaba a Mycroft y lo tomaba del brazo, haciendo que lo encarara.

— ¿Vas a volver a huir? — preguntó irritado.

— No estoy huyendo, Sherlock — se liberó del agarre en un jalón, contestando con hostilidad. — Es solo que no le veo el caso que siga en este lugar.

— Aún hay cosas que-

— Se dé que murió — lo interrumpió con fiereza. — Es fácil de verlo por su cuerpo. Su cuerpo tiene varios hematomas, lo que indica que sufrió de una paliza de varias personas, lo cual también respalda sus huesos rotos en muñeca, pierna y tórax. Sus muñecas, y es posible que incluso sus tobillos, tienen marcas, indicios de posibles ataduras las cuales se podrían especificar como esposas, lo más probable las suyas. El orificio en su frente indica que fue un arma de bajo calibre, antigua a mi parecer por los restos de pólvora. El asesino era alguien bueno manejando dicho artefacto, nostálgico por conservar dicha arma; el disparo fue a una distancia prudente, suficiente para no dejar exceso de pólvora, a excepción de la que la misma bala dejó — guardó silencio por un instante, suficiente para tomar aire. — No estoy seguro si fue un atentado al azar o algo premeditado en su contra.

»Es lo único que pude observar a primera instancia — su mirada fija en el moreno. — ¿Me equivoqué en algo?

Sherlock pareció perder todo control, puesto que lo que siguió a ello ni siquiera Mycroft se lo había esperado. El puño del menor de los Holmes fue dirigido hacía la mejilla del político, quien giró su rostro debido a la fuerza del golpe. Molly soltó un grito ahogado mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! — gritó con fuerza el detective mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo, el cual se había llevado una mano a la mejilla permaneciendo quieto. — Como todos, siempre ves, más no observas.

» Lestrade fue levantado durante un caso y llevado hasta un almacén. Eso indica que fue algo premeditado, sabían quién era y lo querían muerto. Hay personas que buscar en vez de huir como un cobarde y decir que no hay nada por hacer — señaló molesto el moreno.

Mycroft se acomodó de nuevo, erguido, retomando su antigua posición. Su mirada y rostro inmutables. Un hilillo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de su labio, donde parecía que comenzaba a hinchársele.

— No estoy huyendo, Sherlock — repitió con un tono de voz más áspero. — Entiendo tu punto, pero ahora no es el momento de-

— ¡¿Si no es ahora, cuando?! — alzó la voz el menor. Molly se preocupó, aquella charla no iba para nada bueno. Mycroft, en cambio, había comenzado a mostrarse más irritable. — Cuando te dije que Moriarty amenazaba tanto la vida de John como la de Lestrade, no dudaste en agilizar las cosas para librarlo de todo peligro antes que nada. Y ahora que ya no está, quieres esperar. ¿Qué es diferente ahora?

El político no respondió, solo apretó los puños. Molly se aferró más a la puerta, temiéndose lo peor.

— ¿Acaso sólo estabas buscando atraparlo? — el tono que usó fue realmente hiriente que hasta la patóloga lo sintió. — ¿Ahora solo buscabas deshacerte de él porque te había aburrido?

"_Sherlock_, _cállate_" suplicó mentalmente la mujer. ¿Por qué aún no llegaba John de arreglar el papeleo? Ese hombre era el único que podía mantener al detective al margen y tenerlo callado. No entendía como de esa hermosa boca podían salir tan crueles palabras. Pero así era Sherlock, siempre lastimaba con cada frase como si de un puerco espín se tratase.

— En verdad solo fue un capricho, como todo lo que siempre has tenido. Dices ser el mayor, el del ejemplo, pero la realidad es que solo eres un simple hombre que no puede sentir. No sentiste nada por Lestrade ni por-

El puño del político fue con tal fuerza y furia, que sacó de equilibrio al detective hasta el punto de tumbarlo al suelo. El moreno ni lo vio venir.

— ¡Sherlock! — gritó la mujer, saliendo de su escondite y yendo hasta donde estaba el menor, quién se comenzaba a incorporar poco a poco.

Los pasos del pelirrojo se aproximaron a ellos con dureza. Molly despegó los ojos de la hinchada sien que ya estaba comenzando a sangrar —supuso que era debido a que el político lo había golpeado con la mano en donde portaba su anillo— y los pasó hasta el otro hombre, con algo de enojo y terror. Nunca esperó que este reaccionara así, ya que no era algo propio de Mycroft. Pero cuando vislumbró algo brilloso que resbalaba por su mejilla, supo que el mayor de los Holmes estaba dolido, tanto por la pérdida y por las palabras. Aquello era seña de que Mycroft Holmes, el hombre de hielo, podía sentir emociones muy humanas e imperfectas.

— Nunca digas que fueron un capricho. Lestrade fue mucho más que eso — afirmó con furia, su mirada hirviendo en rabia.

» Y a las personas responsables, no dudes que mi furia no los alcanzará. Perecerán y se lamentarán por haberse metido con el gobierno británico y su verdadero rey — amenazó el hombre, su puño apretado.

Tras aquello, el pelirrojo giró sobre sus pasos y se retiró de aquel lugar marcando cada paso que daba.

Molly volvió su vista al Holmes que aún seguía en el suelo. La sangre salía de la herida como si de una fuga pequeña se tratara, pero eso no era lo diferente. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban fijos al suelo y él tenía las piernas encogidas, sosteniéndose con los brazos a su lado. Las mejillas del detective no solo dejaban derramar la sangre, sino que también caían lágrimas. Algo sorprendente para la patóloga.

Sin dudarlo, se abalanzó sobre el moreno y le brindó un cálido abrazo, el cual Sherlock no correspondió pero tampoco apartó. El hombre también estaba afectado por la muerte del otro detective y le dolía.

— ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? — preguntó con preocupación el ex-militar, con los papeles en sus manos.

Si antes esperaba con ansias la llegada del rubio, ahora la maldecía.

* * *

><p>Y aquí estamos... con un final que... Supongo que ya saben a quien es quien pierde Sherlock... Y como se habrán dado cuenta... esta historia es un Mystrade, porque si, desde un principio, todo este safarrancho se trataba de un Mystrade, donde Mycroft es el personaje principal -lo lamento, adoro mucho tanto a Mycroft como a Lestrade que me fue imposible elegirme por uno, pero en cuanto escuché la canción de esta historia me decidí, "y si..."-.<p>

Ahora, no podré estar publicando cada semana como lo llevaba haciendo en el primer arco, no solo por el largo de los capítulos -puedo escribir más de doce mil palabras en tres días si quisiera xDDDD (es verdad, ya lo he hecho .-. ... y no dormí)-, sino porque no es lo único que tengo que escribir. Así que todos demosle un gran y enorme aplauso a mi Tesis! Tará! que será ella la que también me va a exigir atención durante estos meses. Y es algo que tengo que hacer si o si, ya que es parte de mi calificación final de una de mis materias. Pero no piensen que dejaré varado esto, les aseguro que me tomaré mi tiempo suficiente para escribir esta historia. Prometo no pasarme de un mes... si lo hago, saben a quien culpar xS...

Como ya había mencionado antes, no es necesario leer la primera parte de esta historia para entenderla -la cual pueden encontrar en mi perfil con el nombre de I_ don't have the power_-, cada arco argumental tiene su propio peso y pueden considerarseles historias aparte, pero si las lees todas, la trama está más completa y no te deja con dudas -eso espero yo .-. -.

Y pues de antemano gracias si es que hayas llegado hasta aquí y hayas leído todas mis sandeces xD... Como verán, esta parte será un poco más triste y tendrá un poco de drama... así que tengan preparados sus pañuelos...

Oh! Quisiera agradecerles a las chicas que comentaron al final mi otra historia, las cuales ojala se pasen por aquí y vean mis agradecimientos, que además se los haré llegar por PM. **arianaDW, VnikLord, Lolitaredhead y ladywesker.**

Bueno, sin más que decir, me retiro y espero que la espera del siguiente capitulo no sea tan larga.

Cambio Y Fuera ~


	2. Anybody out there?

Se que dije un mes y lo cumplí, eso creo...

Lamento si hay errores -horrores diría yo- ortográficos, pero siempre checo todo, hasta el más minimo detalle, pero nunca logro erradicar eso y esto se ve reflejado una vez que lo publico.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes mencionados aquí no me pertenecen -salvo algunos que no conozcan- le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC Sherlock, quienes sus creadores son Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Yo solo cree la trama y jugué un poco con los personajes a mi conveniencia.

Sin más, les dejo la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>II. <strong>**_Anybody out there?_**

Londres era una ciudad donde el clima era muy cambiante. Había días en los que podía estar lloviendo a cántaros y el frío era insoportable, más las personas seguían con su vida normal. Otros eran completamente soleados y, aunque estos fueran muy pocos, la ciudad parecía nunca descansar. Muchos pensaban que hasta el clima estaba a su favor, beneficiándolo en su labor. Esa era la forma de ver de Mycroft Holmes.

Pero justamente ese día no lo pudo tomar de esa forma. El clima era fresco y el cielo parecía estar a punto de estallar en agua. Pero no era la lluvia lo que lo que le molestaba, sino la situación en la que se estaba presentando.

Justamente, en un día como ese, pero de hace tres años, el político había asistido al supuesto funeral de su hermano. Estaba seguro que este no se encontraba en aquella caja, pero las apariencias debían de indicar que él no conocía eso. Más eso no le había evitado el permanecer a lo lejos, observando todo lo que ocurría y como John Watson se derrumbaba poco a poco por el dolor.

No es que él fuera un hombre sentimental, pero nunca había sido partidario de ese tipo de eventos, de hecho los aborrecía. En su vida solo había asistido a dos: el de su hermano y al de _ella_.

Arrugó el ceño y torció los labios. No quería estar ahí, pero como siempre, debía de limpiar el desastre que su hermano causaba, sumándole el hecho de que se lo debía, ya que si no hubiera sido por él, Moriarty no lo hubiera destrozado de esa forma. Mycroft Holmes era un hombre de honor, ya había traicionado a uno de sus hermanos, no dejaría que eso pasara de nuevo. Por eso no se negó en ayudarlo a montar toda esa farsa y simular dolor.

Sus ojos siguieron fijos en la figura de John, la cual estaba parada frente al hoyo que era la nueva tumba de Sherlock. Iba a acercarse a darle palabras de aliento pero la presencia de Lestrade a su lado lo detuvo. John estaba cruzado de brazos pero cuando el detective se le acercó, se dejó de abrazar a sí mismo y aceptó el toque y abrazo del mayor. Sintió un poco de alivio de no ser él el que tenía que consolar al ex-militar, pero también sintió celos de no ser a él al que el hombre consolara. El agarre sobre su sombrilla se atenuó y su quijada se apretó.

Ahora más que nunca se quiso ir, no deseaba ver aquello. Más no pudo retirarse, aún no era tiempo, e incluso el día de hoy sigue pensando eso. Por lo que decidió pasar su mirada hacia otro lado. Sus ojos fueron por todos los presentes, los cuales no eran muchos debido a la actitud de su hermano y la fama con la que había muerto. Estaban algunos del personal de Scotland Yard —los que suponía que estaban ahí realmente acompañado a Lestrade y a John—, algunas personas que ayudó durante sus casos —solo lograba identificar a Ángelo debido a que una vez Sherlock lo había citado en aquel lugar— y algunos de su red de vagabundos. Sus padres no se habían dignado a aparecer, de hecho aún estaban molestos porque no les habían informado sobre aquél plan hasta que ellos llamaron a Mycroft preguntado qué es lo que estaba pasando y porque los periódicos decían todo eso.

Molly se encontraba lejos, oculta también entre los árboles. Unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, dándole más realismo a su actuación. Se acercó un poco hacia donde estaban John y Lestrade, pero antes giró su rostro y lo observó detenidamente, como buscando aprobación. Mycroft asintió delicadamente, solo esperaba que la mujer no metiera la pata durante su cercanía con John, el cual, para su sorpresa, estaba abrazado a la vieja casera, quien sustituía al inspector.

No supo en que momento el otro hombre se había movido. Lo buscó con la mirada haciendo uso de su inigualable sutileza. Al no encontrarlo, un pequeño vacío en su corazón se formó. Ya no era necesario estar ahí, su tiempo era preciado y no podía seguir perdiéndolo en algo tan banal como la fingida muerte de su hermano. Además, las cosas debían de seguir su curso. La red de Moriarty debía de comenzar a desmantelarse, tenía que descubrir sus puntos débiles antes de mandar a Sherlock a actuar.

Apretó su paraguas, listo para retirarse, y dio un prolongado suspiro. Las cosas serían más pesadas de ahora en adelante. La calidez sobre su mano lo detuvo, seguido por el dulce apretón de otra mano sobre la suya. Mycroft giró su rostro para ver de quien se trataba. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando el perfil de Lestrade se situaba a su lado, con una frágil sonrisa la cuál cautivó al menor.

— Pareciera como si su energía nunca fuera a acabar — mencionó con voz frágil. Mycroft lo observó confundido. — Siempre se le veía muy animado y, aun cuando su inactividad era alarmante, no era algo que Sherlock no supiera sobrellevar.

Con qué hablaba de Sherlock.

— Lamento mucho el ser uno de los causantes de su caída — se disculpó mientras fijaba su vista en el político.

¿Se estaba culpando?

Mycroft pestañeó unos instantes para luego girar su rostro a otro lado. Los ojos cristalinos y la voz frágil del hombre lo habían cautivado. Le dolía la muerte de su hermano y lo estaba afectando. En ese momento la idea de contarle toda la verdad para que dejara de sufrir cruzó por su mente, pero sabía que era algo estúpido y sentimental, todo se derrumbaría y sus planes quedarían desechos, por lo que desistió.

— Esto no es culpa de nadie, Inspector. Nadie sabía con exactitud qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de mi hermano en esos momentos — expuso en el tono más serio que pudo, más sin sonar distante, tampoco quería parecer alguien demasiado frio. — Y ante aquellos hechos, la caída era inevitable.

El agarre de su mano se atenuó, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara notablemente. "_Maldito_ _cuerpo_" se dijo internamente. Aquello era una reacción fuera de su normalidad y debía arreglarlo, más no hizo nada y prefirió la calidez de la mano de Lestrade.

— Intenta hacer entender eso a John — soltó en un suspiro después de unos minutos. Mycroft volteó hacia Lestrade. — El pobre está destrozado por esto...

"_Pero está a salvo_" se contuvo a decir. "_Igual que tú..."_

— Lestrade — terminó su frase en voz alta el Inspector.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó algo perdido el pelirrojo.

— Mi nombre es Gregory Lestrade, no inspector. Puedes llamarme así y tú lo sabes bien.

El político sonrió.

— Lo sé, Gregory — pronunció con todo el tacto del mundo, disfrutándolo.

— De eso no me cabe duda — sonrió divertido, pareciendo recordar algo que sólo él y Mycroft compartían. — Vamos con John — pidió el mayor, con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

Mycroft adoraba verlo sonreír, aun cuando fuera en un mal momento, las sonrisas de Gregory eran lo mejor que podía ver en su vida. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de ellas. Y nunca lo hizo.

Comenzó a llover levemente, Lestrade bufó con voz débil, algo que divirtió al mayor de los Holmes. Sacó su paraguas y los cubrió a ambos de la lluvia mientras recordaba haber ido hasta el pobre ex-militar.

El agarre de otra mano lo sacó de sus dulces recuerdos. Otro agarre de la misma forma, en la misma situación. Pero este no era igual. Ya no era su amado policía, nunca más lo volvería a ser. No tuvo que desviar su mirada del ataúd que se alzaba a muchos metros de distancia frente a él para saber de quién se trataba.

— ¿Acaso nos hemos vuelto sentimentales, hermano? — indagó el mayor haciendo uso de su más gélida voz. Tras la recaída que había tenido el día de ayer, ese arrebato sentimental que le había traído como consecuencia la destrucción de parte de su apartamento, el político decidió no volver a sentirse frágil y abatido por la muerte de su pareja. Claro que le dolía, más de lo que demostraba. Pero el miedo a perder la razón y la compostura que le traería el dejarse arrastrar por sus emociones era mucho más grande que todo. Aun había cosas que tenía que hacer para hacer pagar por la muerte de su pareja.

Sherlock soltó una ligera risa.

— No. Solo hago lo que John me pidió que hiciera — el apretón se atenuó en su mano. — Estás en un proceso de duelo, nos necesitas.

Mycroft encaró a su hermano, mirándolo con algo de molestia.

— No es necesario, Sherlock — aclaró, liberándose de su agarre con fuerza.

Pudo notar, mientras observaba el rostro del moreno, los hematomas que le había hecho el día anterior comenzaban a tornarse de ese característico color púrpura. No sintió culpa por ello, el muy bastardo se lo merecía por lo que había dicho, no tanto por el golpe que antes le había dado —hasta cierto punto lo necesitaba para salir del shock que había comenzado a experimentar—, sino por dudar de lo que el sentía por su pareja. Para él, el poner en duda su amor por Lestrade era lo más sacrílego que podía existir. Sería como negar lo que Sherlock sentía por John, lo cual era, hasta cierto punto, correspondido.

Volvió su rostro al frente, al lugar donde se alzaba el féretro donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Gregory. La caja era adornada con flores muy hermosas y vistosas. A su alrededor, había varios de sus compañeros más cercanos de su trabajo, buscando darle el último adiós. Esta vez, el féretro se encontraba cerrado, ya que el aspecto del hombre era bastante cruel, por lo que nadie se quejó cuando Mycroft ordenó que así fuera.

Eran pocos los reunidos en torno a ese lugar. Solo se encontraban los familiares más cercanos a Lestrade, como su madre y hermana menor, algunos compañeros de Scotland Yard, los habitantes de Baker Street, la familia Watson y la menuda patóloga del St. Barts. Por parte del político no había nadie, más que los amigos en común. Mycroft no era persona de muchos amigos, por lo que no vio necesario avisar a nadie. En cambio, sabía que su pareja sí, pero lo repentino de su muerte y lo rápido que actuó el pelirrojo, lograron evitar que la noticia se esparciera y los medios hicieran uso de ella.

— Mycroft — lo llamó el blogger de su hermano usando un tono de voz suave. El político ni se inmutó. — No puedes pedirnos que no nos preocupemos por ti, después de todo esto. Solo... solo queremos que sepas que estaremos aquí para ti, cualquier cosa.

El corazón se le encogió. Recordaba bien esas palabras. Lestrade las había dicho tiempo atrás a John durante el supuesto entierro de su hermano. Al parecer el doctor no era tan estúpido como aparentaba.

— Gracias, doctor Watson — le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. — Lo tendré en cuenta.

Aún no terminaba de hablar cuando el llanto de una mujer, seguido por el nombre de su pareja siendo gritado por la misma mujer captó la atención de todos.

— Mi Greggy, mi amado Greggy — lloriqueaba la mujer que reconoció como Charlotte. Iba vestida con un largo vestido negro, un sombrero pequeño que hacia juego con sus altas zapatillas blancas. Un ramo de rosas rojas estaba situado entre sus brazos en un abrazo delicado. Aun cuando usaba lentes oscuros, Mycroft estaba seguro que unas falsas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Ella no es...? — comenzó la pregunta el Blogger.

— Charlotte — se apresuró a responder Sherlock al mismo tiempo que el político gruñía. El moreno sonrió de medio lado. — Siempre afirmas lo evidente, John.

Oyó respingar al hombre debido a aquellas palabras, más no quiso prestarles mucha atención. Sabía la próxima pregunta que haría el rubio solo por el hecho de que sabía la respuesta. Conocía a aquella mujer ya que había sido punto de su atención tiempo atrás, mientras aún seguía casada con Gregory. Y debido a ese mismo conocimiento todo mundo podía ver que su humor no era el mejor. Mycroft debía de mostrar el mejor rostro debido a su puesto en el gobierno, debía mostrarse amable frente a muchas personas que aborrecía solo por la buena imagen de lo que él representaba. Y no es que el hombre fuera sumiso, era más bien educado cuando quería y le convenía, pero cuando se requería podría volverse la peor pesadilla de cualquiera.

Y en esos momentos su humor no era el indicado para contenerse todo aquello que sentía hacia aquella mujer y su evidente hipocresía. Se retiró en el momento justo en el que John hizo aquella ridícula pregunta.

— Busca verse como la víctima para beneficiarse con la pensión que Lestrade le debía de dar cuando este muriera. Siempre tan lento, John. — oyó decir a Sherlock a lo lejos mientras sus pasos se dirigían discretamente al lado de la mujer que se había situado bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca del cuerpo del que fue su pareja.

Aún podía escuchar el fingido llanto de la mujer mientras la mirada de muchos se posaba sobre ellos. Le importó poco que lo vieran de aquella forma, él solo quería deshacerse de todo ello para poder irse al fin a su casa. Odiaba los funerales y en verdad no estaba soportando el estar en este.

— Charlotte — la llamó con brusquedad.

La mujer alzó la cabeza y se sonó la nariz.

— No creo que sea prudente que el amante y la ex-esposa estén en el mismo lugar, ¿qué va a pensar la gente?

— La gente siempre va a hablar, más no siempre acertará. Además, es fácil callarlas si las cosas se ponen difíciles.

Mycroft apretó su paraguas, haciendo uso de todo su auto control para mantenerse frío. Desde que había conocido a esa mujer, sabía que era de armas tomar y sus palabras tan viles como le fuera posible, más para el político era algo que podía manejar fácilmente.

Pudo observar como por un instante los labios de la mujer se alzaban hacia un costado, figurando una sonrisa burlona, que duró solo unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a su habitual máscara de falsa tristeza.

— Tienes razón — comenzó, tomando el brazo de Mycroft con cariño mientras se abrazaba a este, recargándose —, siempre hablan. Lo mejor es darnos apoyo mutuo... al fin y al cabo tú y yo fuimos las personas que más lo amamos en vida y lo seguiremos haciendo en muerte.

El pelirrojo soltó un bufido, divertido ante la escena. ¡Qué tan oportunista podía llegar a ser esa maldita mujer! Tomó su mano, siguiéndole el juego. Su vista se paseó fugazmente hacia su hermano, quien había comenzado a contener unas risas mientras le susurraba algo al pobre doctor que parecía perdido y molesto con su compañero.

— Siempre le decía a Greg — continuó la mujer llamando su atención, más él no apartó la vista del frente — que todo llega a su fin, nada es eterno, a excepción de las habladurías de las personas. ¡Ni la vida misma es eterna!

Tras esto, la mujer acercó la mano al ataúd, jalando consigo al pelirrojo, quien parecía perder poco a poco la paciencia. ¿En qué momento la mujer sacaría el tema a flote?

La mirada del político se perdió en el cielo, las nubes parecían que iban a ceder ante la presión del agua, más todo aquello parecía banal, vacío. Todo alrededor de Mycroft comenzaba a ir más lento y eso le fastidiaba. Quería que todo acabará pronto o sino sufriría de un gran ataque de ansiedad, algo que se había vuelto muy común últimamente en la ajetreada vida del pelirrojo cuando las cosas no iban como quería o cuando el tiempo no iba a su favor. Y todo lo que quería era huir de ahí y mandar todo al demonio y encerrarse en su mundo en donde él podía manipular y controlar todo.

Para su mala suerte, el cielo cedió tras unos minutos que pasó al lado de aquella mujer, la cual lanzó una molesta exclamación en contra de la lluvia. Mycroft suspiró mientras extendía su paraguas y los cubría a ambos de la lluvia. Aquello le hizo vivir un déjà vu, con la única diferencia de quien en esa ocasión quién le tomaba el brazo no era la mujer, sino Gregory Lestrade. Recordó que esa fue la primera vez que vio al hombre llorar en silencio.

El sacerdote se acercó al ataúd y convocó a todas las personas que ahí estaban para comenzar la ceremonia. Las oraciones se alzaron y el político pensó que aquella farsa debía llegar a su fin. Nunca fue devoto ni creyente por lo que no rezó nada, en cambio pronunció las siguientes palabras:

— Dejémonos de ridiculeces y hablemos de lo que te interesa en verdad. La pensión y gran parte del seguro de vida se te será transferido. El suficiente para que puedas vivir lejos de mi presencia.

» El pago se te seguirá depositando cada mes en la misma cuenta.

Oyó a la mujer suspirar de alivio, al mismo tiempo que el agarre se iba deshaciendo.

— En verdad que no me arrepiento de ninguna de mis decisiones, si todas iban a llevarme a este momento tan dichoso y fructífero — su voz fue descarada, ni siquiera se esforzó por ocultar su regocijo. Aún no entendía cómo es que el detective se había involucrado con semejante mujer.

Mycroft contuvo con todas sus fuerzas su impulso de lanzar a la mujer al agujero que habían hecho para depositar el ataúd de su pareja. Sus ojos se desviaron por un momento y pudo observar como Sherlock le asentía mientras una diminuta sonrisa burlona se pintaba en su rostro. Odiaba que ambos se supieran leer a la perfección.

— Bueno — lo sacó de sus pensamientos la molesta voz de Charlotte —, una vez asegurado esto, supongo que ya no soy necesaria aquí — llevó su mano a la del político, la que sostenía la sombrilla, y comenzó a tomarla sin mucho esfuerzos, Mycroft no ponía resistencia alguna. Una vez logró sujetarla, Charlotte giró su cabeza hacia el político y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, en la cual podía leerse la victoria de ella y el asco que sentía hacia el pelirrojo. — Espero y tengas una larga y asquerosa vida, _Gaycroft_ _Holmes_.

— Y tú una tortuosa y enferma. Por cierto, ¿Cómo la llevas con el Sida? — arremetió de manera educada y grácil, harto de aparentar control y ser el hombre más prudente cuando en realidad detestaba todo a su alrededor.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de la mujer para después simplemente retirarse de ahí, llevándose el paraguas del político, dejándolo desprotegido de la lluvia, algo que en verdad no le importó como tampoco le importó que las risas de Sherlock se hayan salido de control en medio de una ceremonia religiosa.

Era bueno poder ser él. Mycroft sólo se permitía esto cuando estaba a solas en su hogar ya que nadie más podía verlo, era más íntimo, su refugio. Más aun así se podía permitir una excepción: sólo podía ser realmente él frente solo a una persona, para su desgracia, esta se encontraba frente a él, en un ataúd. Aquello no hizo más que hacerlo sentir vacío.

* * *

><p>El choque del agua contra la ventana retumbaba con fuerza en toda la habitación, siendo el único ruido que había en aquel lugar. Toda la habitación estaba en penumbra y eso le sentaba tan bien a su temple.<p>

Ya había pasado dos horas desde que el cuerpo de Gregory había sido sepultado, una hora desde que habían regresado, había tomado un baño y que le había dicho a Sherlock en persona que no necesitaba nada más y que estaba bien y dos minutos desde que le había gritado a Sherlock que lo dejara en paz a través de la línea telefónica.

Este era su día. Anthea había arreglado para que en el gobierno le cedieran un momento de descanso, aun cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ello. Los días inactivos para él lo hacían pensar mucho en cosas que siempre evitaba, pero la mujer había insistido en que necesitaba descansar.

Acarició por un instante el cristal del vaso vacío en donde antes había estado tomando algo más fuerte que su tradicional vino, su mente no estaba para algo ligero. Su vista iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, haciendo evidente lo vacía que estaba. Todo estaba tan callado, tan solitario, tal y como era antes de que vivieran juntos, tal y como era antes de haberse enamorado de Gregory Lestrade…

Y es que le era imposible no comparar las cosas viendo lo enormemente evidente. Gregory había sido como la luz en su vida, su calma en su tormenta, su risa en el silencio. Adoraba su risa, la forma en como le sonreía cada vez que lo veía acercarse. Pocas personas en lo que llevaba de vida le habían sonreído de esa forma, posando sus grandes ojos sobre él como si adorara su presencia, como si eso significara que todo estaría bien, que todo era bueno, que el mundo podía irse a la mierda solo si él podía estar de nuevo a su lado. Todo aquello a Mycroft lo reconfortaba, puesto que todo a su alrededor era aparentar, ser el hombre perfecto frente a los otros mientras era visto como un ente de destrucción. El mundo entero sabía que cuando Mycroft Holmes arribaba a donde uno estaba, solo podía significar que estarías por tomar la decisión más importante de tu vida y que después de eso todo acabaría, que todo llegaba a su fin o que todo terminaría yéndose al demonio. Solo podías estar seguro de una sola cosa: que la presencia de ese político significaba peligro.

Pero no para Gregory. El pelirrojo podía ver eso en sus ojos, en su sonrisa y en su risa; en cada momento que estaba a su lado, cada vez que acariciaba su piel, cada vez que lo besaba, el político podía sentir que el policía era diferente, él no temía al verlo, no lo rechazaba ni mucho menos lo odiaba. Por su puesto que no lo hacía, Gregory lo amaba, era algo evidente que él mismo sentía cada vez que llegaba por él a su trabajo y lo "tomaba prestado" por asuntos "de política", era evidente cada vez que lo tumbaba sobre su cama mientras lo llenaba de besos y acariciaba su desnudo pecho haciéndolo gemir una y otra vez su nombre.

Y ahora todo eso era más que un efímero recuerdo de lo que fue y ya no será…

El eco de unas risas acompañó al estruendo de la lluvia, haciéndolo arrugar el ceño. Por eso era que aborrecía con todo su ser a Anthea. Odiaba la inactividad porque su mente lo hacía dar vueltas en cosas que no debía de hacer. Mycroft intentaba no sentirse más miserable y solo por lo que no podía permitirse estar quieto.

Apresurado, se puso en pie y, tomando el vaso y la botella vacía de coñac, abandonó la habitación no sin antes detallar el largo sofá que había al lado en donde antes él estuvo sentado. Aquel era el lugar preferido de Gregory, ese lugar en el que adoraba recostarse cuando llegaba cansado de un día laboral muy pesado y trataba de esperarlo para así ir juntos a la cama.

Gregory. Su Gregory. Las risas volvieron a resonar de nuevo y no tuvo más opción que ir a esconderse a su despacho. Al menos en ese lugar podría comenzar trabajar en el caso de su fallecida pareja sin tener ningún distractor alucinatorio.

Mycroft tenía una perfecta mente para su trabajo. Todo momento que vivía, era analizado y almacenado tal cual en su enorme base de datos mental. A diferencia de su hermano menor, toda la información que entraba a la mente del político eran armas o herramientas que podía utilizar en cualquier momento contra cualquier persona que intentara perjudicarlo, por eso no podía darse el lujo de suprimir y olvidar cosas como lo hacía Sherlock, era por eso que cada centímetro de esa casa guardaba un dato especifico de la presencia de Gregory Lestrade, a excepción de aquel despacho el cual era sagrado para el hombre, por lo cual lo volvía una perfecta burbuja de protección contra la creciente marea de recuerdos que lo venían acechando. Suficiente había sido el verlo identificado en ese estado, no quería seguir siendo torturado por millones de recuerdos más.

Sacó unas carpetas que tenía en sus archiveros y se dispuso a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Mary entendía bien el papel que jugaba ella en la vida de John Watson. Ese puesto, en lo alto de aquella torre en la que había un gran pedestal en donde había otro hombre que compartía su lugar. Nunca le había molestado ello, de hecho era un gran privilegio para ella el estar situada al lado de ese hombre, de Sherlock Holmes. Muchas de sus amistades le decían lo malo que era el compartir un hombre que parecía igual o más casado con su mejor amigo que con su verdadera esposa. Pero solo ella sabía la verdad, ya que ella podía ver igual que el detective, pero con la ventaja de que ella entendía a la raza humana.<p>

Nunca se quejó de las veces en las que John desaparecía a media noche, despidiéndose con un beso en la frente, para salir huyendo al lado de Sherlock; como tampoco lo hizo las veces en las que su esposo prefirió la compañía de su mejor amigo que la suya. Ella comprendía muy bien y disfrutaba de ello, puesto que sentía que John estaba feliz y completo teniendo una vida así. A ella le daba su tiempo, lugar y espacio en su vida, al igual que lo hacía con el moreno, a cada uno le daba lo suficiente y ninguno ponía queja. De hecho, Mary podía llegar incluso a comprender mejor a Sherlock que el mismo John, era muy sencillo de hecho, pero tenía su nivel de dificultad, pero una vez que lograbas descifrarlo te dabas cuentas que lo evidente se te estaba restregando en el rostro y uno solo fingía no ver en realidad.

Por eso no se alarmó de la forma en que lo hizo John al encontrar a Sherlock y a todo el departamento hecho un desastre mientras que el propietario de aquel lugar iba de un lado a otro enredado en una sábana que apenas lograba cubrirlo mientras parecía murmurar palabras sin sentido. Lo entendía, más de lo que John imaginaba.

Mary agradeció haber dejado a la niña comiendo galletas en el piso inferior con la señora Hudson, ya que no quería destruir la poca inocencia que aquella energética niña aún conservaba.

— ¡Pero qué demonios…! — soltó después de un breve silencio John denotando su creciente estado de alarma.

— Antes de que siquiera lo pienses — lo interrumpió el moreno sin dejar su andar caótico de aquí y allá —: estoy limpio. Es solo que he tenido una idea en medio de un sueño y no podía dejarla escapar tan fácil.

— Pe-pero… ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! — volvió a insistir el rubio moviendo sus brazos tratando de abarcar todo a su alrededor.

Sherlock soltó un bufido.

— John, ¡John! ¡JOHN! — repitió elevando su voz mientras dejaba su andar precipitadamente provocando que su sábana se deslizara por su cuerpo hasta el suelo, Mary soltó unas risas rodando los ojos hacía otro lado y John solo desvió su mirada. — ¡Siempre miras más no observas! — caminó hasta donde estaba antes de detenerse y tomó una pieza de papel que había sujetado a la pared con un pincho de color rojo, para luego ir a presentárselos frente a ellos. — Esto es una nota del periódico que salió hace unos días acerca de una nueva banda de delincuentes que comenzaba a realizar negocios ilícitos de muy alto nivel y a la cual fue capturada de la manera más ridícula posible.

— Ya veo… — susurró fijando sus ojos a otro sitio.

Sherlock gruñó para luego cruzarse de brazos.

— ¿Se puede saber cuál es el drama? — preguntó molestó el moreno, lo que provocó que John soltara un suspiro. — Porque no le veo cabida a su comportamiento.

— Estás desnudo, Sherlock — se le adelantó Mary, acercándose con una sonrisa al detective.

El moreno se autoevaluó antes de volver a encarar a la mujer.

— Eso es obvio, pero aun no veo el problema…

John carraspeó, llamando la atención de Sherlock, para después señalar con su cabeza a la sonriente rubia que pasaba por su lado hasta donde se encontraba la sábana blanca.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó moviendo la hoja que llevaba en su mano, buscando cubrir su parte delantera. — Disculpa, Mary.

La aludida le tendió la sábana y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Es tu casa, tú puedes vestir como quieras en ella.

El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la sábana para después enredarse en ella. Movió la hoja de donde la había colocado y volvió a alzarla al aire como lo había hecho antes.

— Como iba diciendo — continuó mientras John rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos — esta banda no era ninguna amenaza a la seguridad, de hecho, por los movimientos, puedo decir que no eran más que unos sujetos que solo buscaban aparentar ser más, una treta de ser respetados o algo así. El motivo por el cual hayan sido apresados es realmente ridículo… En verdad, es sumamente alentadora esta información.

— ¿Y? — interrumpió el médico. — Sherlock, puedo apostarte que no todos entendemos tu punto — aquellas palabras generaron una mueca de disgusto al detective, quien parecía tener un temperamento muy cambiante desde el entierro que había sido un día antes. — Si dejaras de alardear tu intelecto y… — John se acarició el puente de la nariz, mostrándose sumamente cansado —, ve al punto, Sherlock. ¿Qué descubriste?

Cuando John le había propuesto esa mañana el pasar a ver al detective para ver como seguía —puesto que el día anterior, una vez abandonaron la casa de Mycroft, el moreno se había ido a sentar en su sillón, juntó sus manos sobre su rostro y mantuvo su vista al frente, para simple y sencillamente dejar de moverse durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, a excepción del momento en que tomó su celular e hizo una llamada a su hermano preguntando sobre su estado, haciendo que tanto John como Mary se preocuparan de su estado de mutismo al percatarse de que el detective se había quedado dormido, algo no común en él, por lo que tuvieron que ir a acostarlo a su cama entre los dos para luego pedirle a la señora Hudson que le echara un ojo —, Mary nunca se imaginó encontrarlo en ese estado, ni mucho menos se esperó las palabras que salieron a continuación de su boca mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción:

— Tengo gran parte del rompecabezas que nos ayudará a resolver el asesinato de Lestrade.

Mary Morstan entendía su lugar en la vida de John Watson. Nunca había tenido queja, ni nunca se había sentido menos por ello. Sherlock jugaba un papel muy importante, al igual que ella, en la vida de John. Pero aun así no pudo sentir una pizca de dolor en su interior cuando la sonrisa de John se ensanchó para luego darle paso a las adulaciones que siempre le daba su esposo al detective cuando este decía algo inteligente. Los ojos de John posados sobre los de Sherlock, una mirada profunda y llena de orgullo que ella nunca antes había recibido de parte de su esposo. Sherlock correspondió a esa mirada y parecía ser que en aquella habitación solo existían ellos dos.

No hay que equivocarse, John amaba a su esposa y ella era consciente de ello, como también ella adoraba la presencia de Sherlock en sus vidas; pero había momentos en los que deseaba muy en el fondo de su ser que Sherlock no estuviera ahí, más luego rápidamente la desechaba, porque ella sabía su lugar en el mundo de John Watson, como también conocía el lugar del detective, y sabía que nunca podía desaparecer de este puesto que las miradas que seguían a continuación de ese momento, las cuales eran para ella, eran diferentes pero también eran únicas, solo ella las recibía y eso la hacía sentir bien. Por ello también respondía con una sonrisa y aparentaba que ese pequeño desliz nunca ocurría.

— Y bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos? — preguntó con entusiasmo su esposo.

La sonrisa del moreno creció.

— Que el juego comience.

* * *

><p>El ambiente del Club Diógenes le reconfortó y los transportó a una seguridad que creía había perdido. Un día, era lo único que había soportado estar fuera de su ambiente laboral. Un día. Claro que Anthea lo había amonestado con la mirada, más no se atrevió a decirle nada cuando lo vio entrar a su oficina y comenzó a montar todo para retomar su rutina habitual.<p>

Parecía mejorado, más tranquilo. Pero la verdad es que Mycroft Holmes no había soportado el estar solo por tanto tiempo. Era por ello que había ordenado a su asistente el que reacomodara todas citas pendientes para ese día, dejándole tiempo para pasar, por lo menos, una hora al club.

El silencio del lugar y la compañía de aquellos respetados hombres los cuales parecía inmersos en sus propios mundos ayudaron al político salir del ligero estrés que le había generado las juntas que había tenido en aquella mañana. Su secretaría había insistido en que tomara un descanso a la hora de comer, pero el pelirrojo prefirió pasar su hora de descanso y de almuerzo en aquel sillón que tanto le agradaba usar.

Le hizo la señal a uno de los encargados del lugar en un lenguaje que él estaba acostumbrado a usar en aquel lugar que tenía prohibido el ruido, a lo que el hombre solo asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Mycroft se cruzó de piernas y se llevó una mano a la sien para comenzar a masajearla. Extrañaba el estrés del trabajo, era algo que lo hacía sentir vivo y le llenaba la mente de muchas cosas que opacaban otras que deseaba no pensar. Su mano izquierda, la cual estaba sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón, comenzó a juguetear con el grabado del mueble, tratando de enfocar su mente en otra cosa.

Cuando el hombre del servicio volvió, le entregó al pelirrojo su usual taza de té y el periódico del día. Mycroft agradeció y mandó retirar al hombre. Le dio un sorbo a la taza, sintiendo como la infusión se adhería a su garganta, entregándole sus propiedades de relajación, suavizando todo a su paso con ese toque dulce exacto que el tanto adoraba. Dejó la taza sobre la mesita de al lado y se enfocó a leer el periódico. Desde que tenía memoria, adoraba leer el periódico, y debido a su profesión debía de estar al tanto de todas las noticias políticas que había y de todo lo que se publicaba, no quería que ningún error se cometiera con las notas que él mandaba a editar y publicar.

Una vez terminado de leer y cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden, su curiosidad lo llevó a la sección policiaca, otro hábito que había adquirido debido a que su hermano solía meterse en mucho de los enigmas ahí expuestos, una medida de vigilancia primitiva que tenía. Su corazón se detuvo ante una nota que no esperaba ver.

**_MUERE DI DE SCOTLAND YARD DURANTE CASO_**

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante el simple título. Se adentró en la nota con avidez tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando. En ella estaban escrito con lujo detalle los hechos ocurridos, en algunos momentos parecían diferir mucho de la realidad y otros solían ser tan precisos que solo lograban que volviera a revivir aquellos hechos. ¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a soltar dicha información? Se suponía que los únicos que tenían toda la historia completa eran los de Scotland Yard, y recordaba haber sido muy específico al momento de prohibirles el sacar a colación alguna información referida a lo acontecido con quien fue su pareja y supuso que, por respeto a su jefe, iban a obedecerlo. Parecía ser que se había equivocado, como en muchas cosas últimamente. Al parecer estaba perdiendo el toque.

Pero, ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando? Se suponía que nada de lo ocurrido saldría a relucir hasta que él diera con las personas que cometieron aquello y los hiciera sufrir al punto en que suplicaran por una muerte rápida y ni aun así Mycroft tendría piedad de ellos. Además, ¿Qué le importaba a la prensa la vida de su difunta pareja? Cierto que era un Detective Inspector de Scotland Yard, pero aun con ello, no tenían derecho de meterse y manipular de esa forma los sucesos que lo llevaron a su muerte, como si de un mísero chisme se tratara.

La fotografía de Gregory que acompañaba a la nota logró sacarlo del halo de ira que había comenzado a construir debido a ese fallo en su plan. La mirada apacigua y aquella encantadora sonrisa logró un efecto de bálsamo en él. Aquellos ojos tan llenos de vida y de ensoñación lo cautivaron, como si en verdad lo estuviera viendo a él. Mycroft siempre los buscaba solo para poder sentirse mejor cuando la presión del trabajo y el cansancio habían sobrepasado su límite.

Su mano acarició la imagen mientras su mente trataba de recrear la sensación de su piel, su calor y su suavidad. Aquello no lo hizo más que llevarlo a un momento que tenía grabado con fuego en su mente. Y lejos de ser un encuentro erótico o su primer beso, fue aquella primera vez que lo vio y pudo acariciarlo por primera vez.

Y es que, si podía y debía guardar en su mente cada encuentro que tenía por asuntos de su trabajo, cuanto más se daba el privilegio de guardar aquellos momentos que el más habían significado en su vida; y ese encuentro no había sido la excepción.

El político había sido llamado por Anthea, la cual era su segundo día en su trabajo y ya había tenido que arreglar varios asuntos de estado que una persona promedio no hubiera podido lograr ni siquiera en una semana. Pero Anthea no era una persona promedio. Por ello la tenía a su mando, ella, entre un gran número de candidatos había sido la única que había logrado llenar todos los requisitos, inclusive sobrepasarlos, sin ninguna queja y contratiempo. El único inconveniente que le había encontrado a dicha mujer era que nunca se despegaba del aparato telefónico que le habían dado. Pero, aun con eso, no dejaba de hacer eficiente su trabajo.

Anthea, sin despegar su rostro del localizador y del teléfono celular, le pasó el mensaje de que su hermano había sido encarcelado por haber interferido en una escena del crimen del departamento de policía. El pelirrojo gruñó molesto y no tuvo más alternativa que lanzarse hacia ese lugar para sacar de la cárcel a su hermano. Debido a sus cargos políticos no podría permitirse tener un hermano encarcelado por motivos sumamente inquietantes.

Una vez arribó a Scotland Yard, entró a dicho edificio sin importarle ninguna regla en absoluto. Estaba molesto con Sherlock y nadie iba a impedirle el descargar su furia contra su molesto hermano menor. Cuando cruzó el área que separaba las celdas del pasillo, un hombre un poco más bajo que él, pero de mayor edad, comenzó a perseguirlo, tratando de detenerlo. Mycroft lo ignoró olímpicamente y apresuró su paso hasta situarse al frente de la celda en donde se encontraba el moreno. Le dio una rápida inspección y logró confirmar lo que había supuesto una vez que Anthea le pasó el mensaje. Sherlock se encontraba bajo la influencia de alguna droga, no se veía tan consumido como lo había estado en otras ocasiones, pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien que hubiera vuelto a recaer en las drogas.

Sherlock le sonrió de manera estúpida mientras él solo lo miraba de manera reprobatoria.

— Esperaba ver si podías cumplir tu record en aparecer cuando estoy en problemas — arrastró las palabras mientras comenzó a andar lo más firme que pudo. Al parecer había experimentado con más de una sola droga en esa noche. Se sujetó de los barrotes y pegó su rostro a estos. — Parece ser que cada vez superas tu propia marca, _Mike_.

El pelirrojo arrugó el ceño ante la mención de aquel mote que su madre le insistía en decir cada vez que lo llamaba. Aun no terminaba de entender como es que la mujer se había empeñado en ponerle un nombre único y tan complicado, sino tenía pensado en usarlo cada vez que lo llamaba.

— Espero no hayas hecho nada estúpido esta vez, querido _Sherly_ — le regresó el político con desdén, acto que el aludido respondió con un fuerte bufido, para luego separarse de los barrotes y comenzar dar vueltas por todo el lugar, como si de un león enjaulado se tratara.

— ¡Disculpe, señor! — gritó una voz por el pasillo, acercándose a una gran velocidad. Mycroft lo ignoró de nuevo, no quería perder el tiempo con otro ser humano igual de molesto que su hermano. — ¡Señor, no puede estar aquí!

El recién llegado se situó al lado del político y lo tomó del hombro para hacerse notar. Mycroft, quien se había recargado en su sombrilla, observó por el rabillo del ojo con molestia y no pudo sentirse perdido al percatarse de la persona que había llegado.

Un hombre, que no aparentaba tener más de cuarenta años, con el cabello adornado con un número contado de canas que le agregaba un buen porte, una mirada firme, un mentón bien delineado y un porte que no hacía más que agregarle masculinidad a su personalidad. Detalló cada dato de él que pudo mientras lo escaneaba de pies a cabeza. Cada parte de su vida fue desfilando ante él. Pero aun así, a pesar de leer todo, no pudo evitar sentir una enorme necesidad de escuchar su voz una vez más y de seguir viéndolo por mucho más tiempo.

Su miraba lo estaba escudriñando de regreso, como tratando de compensar su silencio.

Por más que quiso seguir en ese juego de miradas, Mycroft sabía cómo controlarse ante otras personas para poder aparentar.

— Señor… — volvió a insistir.

— Lo sé — lo interrumpió el político con su vista fija en su drogadicto hermano.

— ¿Lo conoce? — sacó a relucir lo evidente. Al parecer tenía cierto nivel de lógica.

Mycroft apretó el mango de su paraguas mientras Sherlock volvía a fijar su mirada en él y dejaba relucir una traviesa sonrisa.

— Solo puedo dejarle saber que estoy aquí por él — soltó un tanto cortante. Algo dentro de él se revolvió debido al tono brusco que había utilizado para el apuesto hombre. — Y que necesito que lo deje en libertad ahora mismo. Se viene conmigo.

— No puedo hacer eso — refutó el otro con voz firme. — El hombre ha irrumpido en una escena de crimen en un estado factible de consumo de drogas. Debe de permanecer aquí hasta que pueda tomarle declaración.

— Eso ya lo sé. Y créame, no estoy muy contento que digamos por ello.

La mirada de Mycroft se endureció frente al moreno por unos instantes para luego girar su rostro y encarar al oficial que estaba a su lado. Su mirada seguía firme y segura, pero ya no era tan dura como antes.

— Pero tengo que llevármelo sin ningún impedimento.

— Eso es imposible…

— Verá que — sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a realizar unos mensajes con su mano libre a una gran velocidad, — que una vez termine con algo, esta conversación pasará a ser innecesaria.

Y tal como había dicho, pasado unos minutos, Mycroft se encontraba con Sherlock a su lado, libre y terminando unos papeleos que le hicieron firmar en donde se dictaba que aquello no había sido más que un simple malentendido.

La mirada del oficial se clavó sobre el pelirrojo con resentimiento mientras veía a Sherlock avanzar por el pasillo en libertad al lado del otro hombre. El moreno se detuvo y, sin dar explicaciones al hombre más alto, regresó a donde estaba el oficial de cabello castaño, tomó un papel de la recepción y le arrebató el bolígrafo a la mujer que se encargaba del papeleo en aquel lugar.

— El asesino fue el motociclista, tenía muchos más motivos de los que aparentó decir en aquella escena — garabateó unas oraciones con rapidez y luego le pasó el papel a un confuso oficial. Le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto dispar. — Hazle estás exactas preguntas y estate listo en caso de que huya entre la tercera y la cuarta pregunta. Si quieres a tu asesino, tendrás que confiar en mí y hacer exactamente lo que aquí está escrito.

Y tras decir eso, le guiñó el ojo y aventó el bolígrafo hacia quien sabe dónde, para después alcanzar al hombre de la sombrilla.

Mycroft sabía que sus encuentros no se iban a limitar a solo esa ocasión, puesto que conociendo a su hermano, sabía que seguiría inmiscuyendose en más escenas de crimines que le parecieran interesantes. Lo que también sabía es que seguiría encontrándose con aquel oficial lo que le originaría más visitas a las celdas y vueltas innecesarias, por lo que decidió concretar una cita en privado con aquel hombre de la única forma que conocía y le parecía de lo más segura.

Lo esperó en el almacén abandonado al que había accedido hace unos meses atrás debido a una jugarreta chueca de uno de los funcionarios. Tras diez minutos, un auto negro se estacionó frente a él dentro de aquel enorme y vacío almacén. El chofer salió y abrió la puerta de atrás, para después sacar a su pasajero el cual tenía cubierto la cabeza con una bolsa negra y sus manos se encontraban esposadas por la parte de atrás. Algo salvaje a su gusto, pero no podía evitar un poco el dramatismo.

El sujeto pataleaba con fuerza mientras gritaba una que otra palabrota. Lo condujeron hasta una silla que estaba frente al político y lo obligaron a sentarse ahí. Mycroft hizo una señal con la cabeza y el hombre fue liberado de la bolsa.

— Disculpa el trato, Gregory — lo llamó Mycroft con una voz firme. Sabía su nombre, no necesitaba preguntárselo, porque había averiguado todo sobre él antes de concienciar dicha cita con el oficial. Los ojos de Gregory denotaban ira, pero el miedo fue palpable al escuchar su nombre de la voz de aquel hombre desconocido para él. — Puedo liberarle de las esposas, si gusta. Pero en cambio debe prometerme que no hará algo estúpido.

Gregory soltó una ligera risa, de su vista desapareció todo rastro de miedo.

— Y lo dice el hombre que me secuestra y después me pide una disculpa — sonó irónico.

— No pienso hacerle daño, Oficial Lestrade — trató de sonar convincente.

— Yo no puedo prometerle eso, Señor _Influyente_ — se burló mientras desviaba la vista y comenzaba a escudriñar todo el lugar. — Espero que esto no tenga que ver con algo que le dije durante su estancia en la comisaria de Scotland Yard.

— En lo absoluto — aseguró mientras apoyaba su sombrilla hacia su izquierda. — De hecho, tengo un trato que proponerle, Oficial.

— Supongo que si acepto su trato, usted me perdonará la vida, ¿cierto? — volvió su vista al Mycroft, desafiante.

Aquello le agradó al funcionario político. No había miedo en su tono de voz, siempre firme y desafiante. Ahora entendía la insistencia de su hermano de inmiscuirse en los casos en los que este hombre estaba presente.

— Oh, por supuesto que no. Su vida no está en peligro alguno. Al contrario, si usted accede a mi trato, yo mismo seré quien le retire las esposas y su camino de regreso a casa será libre de la bolsa y de dichos artefactos.

Gregory alzó una ceja confundido.

— No pienso hacer un trato con una persona que ni siquiera conozco — expuso un tanto serio. — Además, que clase de intimidación es esta si no está amenazando mi vida.

Mycroft sonrió. Esperaba que la conversación llegara a eso. Sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña libreta, la cual abrió en un punto en específico y comenzó a leer.

— "Gregory 'Greg' Lestrade. Edad: 40 años. Nacido el 30 de Junio de 1963 en la ciudad Wandsworth, Inglaterra. Estas casado con una mujer de 36 años, la cual lleva por nombre Charlotte Lewis, con la cual llevas 10 años casados y no has podido tener hijo alguno debido a la infertilidad de ella. Eres parte del departamento de Balística en Scotland Yard. Eres unos de los candidatos a ser promovido como Detective Inspector debido a tus habilidades deductivas."

Gregory se encontraba perplejo ante aquello mientras que en sus ojos se podían leer la gran interrogante: "_¿Cómo es que demonios sabía todo eso?_"

— ¿Puedo seguir? — alzó la vista y la posó sobre los ojos marrones del hombre en la silla.

Le tomó unos segundos a Lestrade salir de su estado para luego pasar a la resignación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Mycroft cerró su libreta y la guardó en su chaqueta con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Que le permita a Sherlock Holmes entrar y salir de las escenas de crímenes con toda libertad.

— ¿Se refiere al drogadicto que encerré la otra noche? — preguntó con sorpresa, alzando una ceja.

— Si se refiere al hombre que resolvió el caso esa noche, si — puntualizó con desdén, dándole crédito a su hermano, aun cuando sabía que no se lo merecía.

Lestrade pareció meditárselo unos instantes.

— ¿Por qué debo de permitir aquello? — cuestionó curioso. — ¿Qué gano yo, y que gana usted, con todo esto?

— Que Scotland Yard resuelva sus casos con más rapidez y eficiencia — el castaño soltó un bufido molesto. El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, cansado, ante aquello. — Usted mismo lo ha visto con sus propios ojos como lo hace. Debe entender que es un bien para la policía.

»Además, es posible que sea elegido como el mejor candidato al puesto que tanto desea obtener — agregó.

Lestrade lo miró por unos instantes para después romper una potente carcajada, que alertó al chofer que a la vez le hacía de la seguridad personal de Mycroft y comenzó a acercarse hasta donde estaba Gregory, pero desistió ante una señal que el político le hizo con la cabeza.

— Es-esto — comenzó una vez que terminó de reírse, trataba de mantener la compostura — es lo más ridículo que he escuchado e-en toda mi vida.

— No debería de burlarse de mí, Oficial Lestrade. No me quiere ganar de enemigo — señaló cansado de todo aquello, su mirada firme y desafiante, tratando de someter a la del castaño quien no parecía ceder.

Se fue acercando, tratando de intimidar al hombre frente a él, el cual parecía no soportar la cercanía del otro hombre a medida que se iba acercando, pero ni aun así su mirada parecía desistir.

— Escuche — su voz había tomado un tono más sombrío, más grave —, solo quiero pedirle un favor: el que le permita estar en los casos para de esta forma poder mantenerlo vigilado. Es todo lo que le pido y quiero que cumpla al pie de la letra. Usted no pierde nada, en cambio, ganará muchos beneficios. Solo debe de aceptar el trato y todo este teatro que hemos montado en este lugar habrá terminado — sacó de su bolsillo la llave de las esposas y se la enseñó al otro hombre. — ¿Acepta?

Lestrade se mordió el labio indeciso, posando su vista en la llave que se balanceaba frente a él.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que esto no se trata de una treta? — alzó la vista hacía el rostro de Mycroft, haciendo que el corazón del pelirrojo comenzara a latir un poco más a prisa.

Tragó saliva y trató de recuperar la compostura.

— Le aseguro que todo esto es de lo más cierto.

— No puedo confiar en su palabra. No conozco ni siquiera su nombre, Señor — apuntó con voz seria.

Mycroft alzó una ceja ante aquello. Apretó el mango de la sombrilla y se atrevió a hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho en ese tipo de situaciones, pero Gregory Lestrade lo impulsaba a usar cualquier carta para hacer que confiara en él, aun cuando esta sea un tanto estúpida y arriesgada.

Se posicionó detrás de la silla donde se encontraba el castaño y, con la llave que llevaba, lo liberó de las esposas que lo mantenían sujeto a aquella silla. Volvió a su lugar, frente a la silla, y esperó a que el hombre hiciera el resto del trabajo en quitarse las esposas. Lestrade se puso en pie mientras se acariciaba las muñecas tratando de desaparecer la sensación de traerlas puestas.

Lo siguiente que aconteció salió contra todo lo previsto que Mycroft Holmes tenía. El hombre lo observó por unos instantes con algo de recelo para después dedicarle una agradable sonrisa y tenderle la mano en son de paz.

— Mi nombre es Gregory Lestrade. Aunque creo que eso usted ya lo sabe — se llevó una mano a la nuca mientras comenzaba a rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza. — Y creo que voy a aceptar el trato que me propone…

Mycroft tardó unos instantes en salir de su ensoñación antes de volver a la realidad y tenderle la mano al hombre y completar su saludo.

— Mycroft Holmes — se presentó sin más, tratando que su voz fuera la más etérea que pudiera. — Y es bueno saber que aceptara sin que se le tuviera que forzar.

La mirada de Gregory reveló la sorpresa ante aquel comentario revelado por el hombre. Pero aquello fue inevitable no decir, ya que Mycroft, aunque en aquellos momentos no lo aceptara, se había perdido en ese simple agarre que ambos compartían. El sentir la rasposa piel de la mano de Gregory contra la suya lo hizo experimentar sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido y con todo su ser pedía que aquel agarre nunca terminara, que fuera eterno y que pudiera llevárselo hasta que él lo decidiera. Pero el tiempo debía seguir y la realidad lo abrumó al recordarle que aquello que deseaba le era imposible en este mundo y en cualquier otro. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que grabar a fuego aquel momento en su mente y esperar que le fuera eterno.

Se separaron y Mycroft lo observó con mucho detenimiento. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza sin apartar nunca la mirada del castaño.

— Por ahora sería todo, Oficial Lestrade. Lo llevaran de vuelta a su casa y confiaré en su discreción para que no revele nada de lo que en esta junta se habló.

» En cuanto sea necesario, yo lo llamaré para mantenerme al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, Oficial.

Lestrade sonrió de vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta del auto.

— Estese seguro, señor, que con nadie hablaré sobre la vigilancia que pondrá sobre su hermano.

Y dicho esto se introdujo en el auto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejando a un Mycroft Holmes completamente anonadado.

Supuso que eso fue lo que más le cautivó de él, lo que más amó, su enorme intuición y su gran capacidad para nunca mantener su boca cerrada aun cuando su vida dependiera de ello. Nunca calló lo que sentía y nunca se guardó nada de lo que sentía frente alguno de los Holmes. Mucho menos ante él.

Por eso al verlo en una foto en el periódico, dos días después de haber visto su cuerpo en aquella mesa fría, la caricia que le daba al papel, no podía comparársele, por más que reviviera aquel acontecimiento, al acariciar de verdad la piel de su pareja.

Todo aquello lo hizo volver al estado del día anterior, ese punzante dolor que se alojaba en su pecho, por lo que no optó más que cerrar ese periódico y doblarlo para dejarlo a un lado de él. Llevó sus manos juntas a su rostro y trató de recuperar la compostura. No podía permitirse el verse abatido en dicho lugar, no frente a toda esa gente que lo conocía bien, aquella gente que si le encontraba una debilidad, podría tomarlo y hacerlo caer junto al gobierno británico.

Supuso que tal vez ya era hora de volver al trabajo y olvidar todo aquello. Sabía que en la noche lo esperaba una exhaustiva búsqueda en un sinfín de papeles y de artículos que le ayudarían a resolver todo aquello. Solo estando en la privacidad de su casa se podría permitir cualquier muestra de debilidad. Mientras, no.

Tomó su taza y terminó de beberla, para luego retirarse antes de lo previsto del Club Diógenes.

* * *

><p>Sally apreciaba con todo su ser a su jefe Gregory Lestrade. Él había sido el único hombre que la había apoyado en serio sin necesidad de hacer uso de su género. Greg siempre apreció sus dotes intuitivos y gran destreza a la hora de leer más allá a las personas y por ello, cuando él se alzó como Detective Inspector, no dudó en tomarla a su cargo para así tenerla a su mando y poder recibir ayuda de ella.<p>

Lo único que no apreciaba de su jefe, era que aceptara incondicionalmente la presencia y ayuda de aquel friki que siempre se metía a los casos. Donovan no terminaba de entender por qué su jefe había permitido, sin mucho rechistar, la ayuda de aquel amateur que llegaba con aires de grandeza y comenzaba a insultar a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino.

Sabía que había tenido suficiente de un solo Holmes, cuando a la vida de ellos se le unió la imponente y petulante presencia de un Holmes mayor, el cual, a diferencia de su hermano, tenía un mejor trato hacía las personas en su tono educado de hablar. No podía negar que de ambos Holmes, el mayor era su predilecto. Pero lo que no podía aceptar, era la cercanía que este parecía entablar con su jefe, cuando siempre lo "tomaba prestado" y lo llevaba a quien sabe dónde para que le diera santo y seña de todo lo que había hecho su hermano en cada caso.

Aceptaba el hecho de que Sherlock necesitara de una niñera, pero no lograba creer al extremo al que el mayor de los Holmes había llegado con ese término.

Ella pudo aceptar, hasta cierto punto, la presencia de Mycroft Holmes en sus vidas. Lo único que si nunca logró aceptar y debido a que ella podía ver más allá de las personas, fue la presencia del menor de los Holmes. Sherlock siempre representaba una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Era un peligro andante tanto para él y para todos los que lo rodeaban. Y se lo había dicho a Greg, mil y un veces se lo dijo, más sin embargo este nunca escuchó. Y aun cuando a pesar de haber errado con él después de que la farsa que montó Moriarty se descubrió, la duda y aquella idea nunca la abandonó.

Por eso en aquellos momentos, no podía negar que lo ocurrido con su jefe no podía ser más que culpa de aquel hombre que siempre arrastraba con él destrucción y dolor. Solo esperaba que el pobre del Doctor Watson no se lamentara, en un futuro, el haber decidido seguir al lado de ese hombre que era igual que un veneno a punto de ser efecto para corroer todo a su paso.

Sherlock Holmes era un peligro y un robot carente de sentimientos y de sufrimiento, eso era algo que a Sally no podría desmentir, ni ahora, ni nunca. Y todo era porque parte de la culpa que sentía la estaba consumiendo y quería librarse de esta, aún cuando no era del todo culpable, a sabiendas de que era más fácil criticar y señalar.

* * *

><p>Se que es un poco corto, a comparación del anterior, pero debo decirles que al menos ya tengo gran parte del siguiente y, por las estructura que le dí, será un poco más largo que sus antecesores, así que no se preocupen :D... Pero puede que tarde un poco más...<p>

Debo decirles que a partir de aquí la estructura de la historia tendrá flash backs de los momentos de Mycroft y Greg -alguno de otro de algún personaje sea , que serán narrados desde la perspectiva de Mycroft -como se vio en este capitulo- o de la perspectiva de Greg -si, sé que está muerto, pero trataré de poner un instintivo que lo haga ver como un hecho pasado y así no se confundan pensando que es algo que está pasando- para de esta forma lograr extender más la trama y profundizar en los personajes, para así entender cada decisión que toman y entender que el pasado de estos influyen más de lo que dan a mostrar, es lo que los forma y los hace ser quien son ahora.

Puede que con esto odien a Sally y a Mary -les juro que yo las adoro, solo que cada uno tiene si momento, son humanos-, pero debo de informar que esto lo hago por que es importante que se muestren así, solo les podré decir que más adelante me entenderán, todo pasa por algo.

Agradezco profundamente la aceptación que le han dado a esta historia, porque a pesar de que son una sarta de locuras, ustedes están aquí leyéndome y ayudándome a crecer como escritora, les debo mucho a todos; por lo que no puedo irme sin decirles cuanto los aprecio y agradecer a las personas que agregaron a favoritos (**kira. Soren**), a los que la están siguiendo (**Atolotl, LackyChan, NatLB, VnikLord, anastasiarf, camila holmes, mashimaro111**), a todos los que leen sin comentar y a los que se toman el tiempo de hacerlo:

**NatLB: **Lamento el provocarte la pena. Dios, te juro que adoré tu comentario, y si, supongo que nadie podrá pisar Londres otra vez tras esto. Mycroft está cabreado, pero también dolido por lo que pasó. Y si, se que es algo doloroso lo que pasó, pero debía de pasar, como siempre digo, todo pasa por algo, necesitaba un incentivo de esa magnitud para poder trabajar con los personajes que quería en los estados que quería. Sabes que la parte de Sherlock y Mycroft la sufrí horrores, puesto que no estaba segura si me quedarían como son o si me saldría por completo de guacal con este par y los perdería por completo, pero al leer tu comentario me hizo sentirme que al menos logré capturar su esencia. Gracias y espero que disfrutes esta nueva actualización.

**VnikLord: **Jejeje... Hola (?)... Lamento que sufrieras de esta forma, no quería hacerte sentir así y creo que si hubiera seguido tu consejo del corazón ahorita no estuviera actualizando, además, no soy tan cruel, adoro ver a tu ser cibernetico rondando por aquí y publicando historias maravillosas. Lo sé, ese par se amaban , se pelean y se pierden para siempre. Y si, todo está mal, todo irá mal porque ellos lo dejaron mal y están pagando las consecuencias... Y vaya, creo que he generado masoquistas (lo siento, yo soy una de ellas xDD). Se que es triste y así, pero las cosas debían de pasar... Espero que este capitulo te haga sentir un poco mejor (?). Un saludo enorme y gracias por pasar a comentar.

**lolitaredhead: ***Espera a que se calme* Bueno, tras todo este tiempo creo que ya estás calmada. Lo siento, a mi también me dolió la muerte, pero era algo que tenía que pasar y era mi intención plagarlo de tantos sentimientos que hasta yo misma los siento y los sufro. Espero te guste esta nueva actualización. Gracias por tu hermoso comentario.

**mashimaro111: **Gracias por tu comentario... Dios, creo que comenzaré a ahorrar para los traumas y sentimientos heridos que dejé por aquí xD, pero aún así dudo que muchos cambiemos, adoramos leer este tipo de historias xDD... Sobre lo de Moriarty... lo dejo a tu libre interpretación, más adelante se mostrará lo que realmente pasó... Si, Mycroft sufre mucho la muerte de Greg y le duele, y no, no es una pesadilla, lo lamento, todo lo que ocurre es verdad... espero logres disfrutar esta actualización.

Bueno, sin más creo que me retirare... he andado un poco enferma y tengo que reposar y esperar a que el medicamento haga efecto...

Cambio Y Fuera ~


End file.
